Kampf der Künste
by Lion871228
Summary: Elizabeth Ashford kommt als neue Lehrerin für VgddK nach Hogwarts. Sie ist eine selbstbewusste, intelligente und mutige Frau und hat als Aurorin in den USA schon gegen manchen Widerstand gekämpft. Wer könnte ahnen, dass ausgerechnet im sicheren Hogwarts ihr ganzer Kampfgeist gefordert wird. Aber will man überhaupt gegen alles ankämpfen? SSxOC
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

„Ah, guten Abend, Miss Ashford!" Albus Dumbledores Augen strahlten über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille, als er die junge Frau am großen Eingangstor zum Schulgelände in Empfang nahm. Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an und reichte ihm ihre Hand zur Begrüßung.

„Locomotor trunk!", rief Dumbledore und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Koffer der jungen Frau, die sofort einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebten. Doch sie hatte kaum Augen für den freundlichen Zauberer mit dem langen weißen Bart, der sie nun leicht zwinkernd den Weg hinauf zum Schloss führte. Elizabeth war fasziniert. Schon als sie vor wenigen Minuten in Hogsmead appariert war, hatte die Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit auf sie eine eigentümliche Wirkung gehabt, doch als sie dann das Schloss in seiner ganzen Größe, mit allen Türmen, Torbögen, Steinfiguren und der imposanten riesigen Uhr gesehen hatte, war sie geradezu überwältigt. Sie dachte an das Stadtleben in Los Angeles.

Es war zwar um einiges wärmer gewesen, aber die Umgebung strahlt keine solche Magie aus. Elizabeths Blick schweifte über den verbotenen Wald, den riesigen schwarzen See und die endlos erscheinenden Felder, die sich bis zum Horizont ausdehnten. Mit großen Augen und unter dem Blick eines zufriedenen Albus Dumbledore betrat Elizabeth nun die große Eingangshalle der Zaubererschule. Dumbledore, der gemerkt hatte wie gebannt sein amerikanischer Gast von der Schule gewesen war, hatte still lächelnd geschwiegen, bis sie im Portal angekommen waren.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie durchaus angetan von Ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz."

Er schmunzelte, als er ihren begeisterten Blick auffing.

„So könnte man es auch sagen, Professor! Ich bin begeistert! Ich freue mich wirklich sehr über Ihr Angebot, mich als Lehrerin einzustellen." Liz hatte vor einigen Wochen eine Eule des Schulleiters erhalten. Bei seiner jährlichen Suche nach einem neuen Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, war Albus Dumbledore auf die junge amerikanische Hexe gestoßen. Elizabeth Ashford hatte in den USA als Aurorin gearbeitet und trotz ihres jungen Alters von 24 Jahren schon einen Orden des Merlins erster Klasse für herausragende Verdienste im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort bekommen.

Letztendlich war Dumbledore auf sie aufmerksam geworden, weil sie einen Vortrag über verbesserte Schutzzauber auf der Tagung des Internationalen Verteidigungsausschusses zum Schutz Muggelstämmiger und deren Familien in London gehalten hatte. Anschließend hatte sich Dumbledore lange mit der jungen Hexe unterhalten und ihr schließlich per Eule die Stelle für das Unterrichtsfach angeboten.

Elizabeth hatte lange nachgedacht, ob sie ihr Aurorenleben im Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten für einen geregelten Schulablauf aufgeben sollte, doch, so entschied sie sich schließlich, es würde ihr gut tun nicht Tag für Tag ihr Leben zu riskieren oder ein paar uralten Zauberern zu erklären, was die junge Wissenschaft neues herausgefunden hatte, in einem Kampf, den diese alten Männer ja doch bloß passiv mitverfolgten. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto wichtiger erschien es ihr, dass gerade die heranwachsende Generation weiter aufgeklärt werden müsste. Vor allem, da sich alle von ihnen nach ihrem Schulabschluss für die Seiten des Lichts oder die der Dunkelheit entscheiden mussten. Und Elizabeth wollte ihnen bei dieser Entscheidung behilflich sein.

„Es freut mich sehr, dass es Ihnen gefällt. Wir haben für ihre privaten Räume einen der Türme reserviert. Kommen Sie nur mit mir mit, ich zeige sie Ihnen." Einladend wies der Direktor auf die große Treppe und folgte ihr die steinernen Stufen hinauf. Elizabeth kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis der Schulleiter und sie endlich im 4. Stock vor einer hellen Eichentür stehen blieben.

„So, da wären wir." Dumbledores Augen blinzelten ihr zu, während er einen silbernen Schlüssel aus einer seiner Umhangtaschen zog.

„Hiermit überreiche ich ihnen den obligatorischen Schlüssel zu Ihrer neuen Wohnung. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden ihn nicht oft benutzen, sondern Ihre Tür auf andere Weise vor neugierigen Schülern schützen, aber es gehört nun mal zu jeder Wohnungsübergabe." Strahlend legte Dumbledore ihr den Schlüssel in die Hand und sie schloss, neugierig und nervös zugleich, die Tür zu ihrer neuen Wohnung auf.

Das erste, was Liz sah, waren zwei riesige Fenster durch die das Sonnenlicht flutete. Sie war begeistert von ihrem neuen zu Hause. Durch die Eingangstür kam man in einen großen Raum, in dem ein Kamin in die rechte Wand eingelassen war. Zwei Stufen führten auf eine kleine Empore, von der zwei weitere Türen abgingen, durch die man wahrscheinlich in das Badezimmer und den Schlafraum gelangte.

„Sie müssen sich Ihre Zimmer selbstverständlich noch nach Ihrem Geschmack einrichten. Lassen Sie sich so viel Zeit wie Sie wollen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie uns heute Abend um 8.00 Uhr in der großen Halle beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten würden." Dumbledore lächelte sie warm an.

„Wer ist denn zurzeit noch im Schloss?" Elizabeth hatte sich gedacht, dass der alte Zauberer die Sommerferien nicht alleine auf diesem großen Anwesen verbrachte, aber sie hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wer sich noch im Gebäude befand. „Im Moment sind Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape und unsere Krankenschwester Madame Pomfrey hier. Zum Essen heute Abend erwarten wir allerdings noch einige Gäste. Vielleicht haben Sie von einigen schon etwas gehört: Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin und Kingsley Shacklebolt." Er schaute sie fragend an.

„Ja, ich habe Remus auf einem Seminar zur ‚Integration von Werwölfen in die soziale Zaubererwelt' kennen gelernt. Ein sehr netter Mensch! Schön, dass nicht alles neu ist heute Abend." Sie lächelte ihn an und wandte sich dann erneut ihrer neuen Wohnung zu.

„Dann sehe ich Sie nachher." Dumbledore verließ ihre Räumlichkeiten und schloss die Holztür hinter sich.

Elizabeth atmete tief ein, krempelte die Ärmel ihres fliederfarbenen Umhangs hoch und öffnete ihre Koffer. Aus dem Ersten zog sie einen eleganten Schreibtisch, einen Ohrensessel aus dunkelrotem weichem Leder, einen Schreibtischstuhl und einen Couchtisch. Alle Möbelstücke waren auf Miniaturgröße geschrumpft und sahen aus als stammten sie aus einem Puppenhaus. Elizabeth zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs und richtete ihn auf die Möbel.

„Engorgio", murmelte sie und die Gegenstände wuchsen in Windeseile auf ihre normale Größe zurück. Mit Hilfe eines „Wingardium Leviosa" – Zaubers richtete sie das Zimmer wohnlich ein. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte sie noch einige Male mit Teppichen, die wie kleine Staubtücher aussahen, Gemälde, die an Briefmarken erinnerten und zwei großen schweren Samtgardienen. Als sie ihr Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer fertiggestellt hatte, ging sie ins ihr neues Schlafzimmer. Auch hier richtete sie alles mit den mitgebrachten Möbeln ein. Sie wusste, dass es unglaublich kitschig aussah, als sie das große rosa Himmelbett wieder auf seine normale Größe verwandelte, aber als sie sich in dem fertigen, ganz in Pastelltönen gehaltenen Schlafzimmer umsah, war sie mehr als zufrieden. Das Badezimmer hatte sie schon komplett eingerichtet vorgefunden und Elizabeth war mehr als dankbar dafür, dass sie endlich fertig war. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes waren ihre Klamotten im Schlafzimmerschrank einsortiert und sie ließ sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett sinken. Kurze Zeit später war sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Als Elizabeth erwachte, fiel ihr Blick zunächst auf die große Wanduhr, dann fuhr sie wie vom Donner gerührt auf. Es war 7.00 Uhr und in einer Stunde sollte das gemeinsame Abendessen beginnen. Schnell lief Liz ins Badezimmer, duschte und stellte sich anschließend vor ihren Kleiderschrank. Was sollte sie bloß anziehen. Sie hatte Dumbledore nicht gefragt, ob sie elegant oder leger, aufgestylt oder natürlich zum Essen kommen sollte, ob sie ihre Lehrerobe anziehen musste oder auch in Muggelkleidung kommen durfte. Ihr Kopf schwirrte geradezu, doch schließlich entschied Liz sich für ein ärmelloses, enganliegendes, grünes Kleid mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt. Nachdem sie ihre schwarzen Locken gekämmt und frisiert und ein leichtes Make-up aufgelegt hatte, warf sie einen letzten Blick in den großen Wandspiegel. Sie betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild ausführlich. Das elegante Kleid stand ihr gut, auch wenn sie hoffte, dass der Ausschnitt nicht zu gewagt war. Aber was soll's! Ich bin jung, ich zeig was ich hab, dachte Elizabeth und musste schmunzeln über ihre eigene Oberflächlichkeit.

Als sie ihr neues zu Hause verlassen hatte, sicherte sie die Tür mit einem Schutzzauber und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Severus Snape blickte missmutig in das Feuer in seinem Kamin. Vor wenigen Sekunden war Dumbledores Kopf in den Flammen aufgetaucht und hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass er den Tränkelehrer verpflichtend zum Abendessen in der großen Halle erwartete. Neben einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phoenix war nun auch die neue Lehrerin eingetroffen. Schon wieder eine, die für ein Jahr blieb und sich dann wieder verabschiedete. Auch wenn Snape die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gerne bekommen hätte, wusste er, dass es nicht nur viele Schüler geben würde, die unzufrieden mit solch einer Entscheidung Dumbledores wären. Auch viele Eltern würden es nicht gutheißen, wenn ein ehemaliger Todesser dieses, in der Zeit des Krieges zwischen Licht und Schatten, so wichtige Fach unterrichten würde. Ein Seufzen entfuhr seinen schmalen Lippen und er machte sich mit wehender schwarzer Robe auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Lupin und Minerva McGonagall saßen bereits am Lehrertisch, der nun, da keine Schüler im Schloss waren, in der Mitte der Halle stand.

Gerade als Severus Snape seinen Platz zur Linken von Professor McGonagall eingenommen hatte, trat Dumbledore mit einer jungen Frau an seiner Seite ein.

„Ah, wie ich sehe ist neben Professor Snape noch ein Platz frei, Miss Ashford.", sagte Dumbledore, während seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment verdächtig funkelten. Elizabeth lächelte scheu und nahm neben dem Tränkemeister Platz.

Was für ein Kleid. Severus war für einen Moment sprachlos, was nicht sonderlich auffiel, weil er mit den meisten Hexen und Zauberern sowieso nur das nötigste redete. Angestrengt versuchte Snape nicht auf ihre Kurven zu sehen, als sie sich neben ihm niederließ. Er starrte seinen leeren Teller an und verzog keine Miene, als sie sich ihm vorstellte. Was für eine Schlampe, in diesem Kleid hier aufzutauchen und so unglaublich gut auszusehen… ärgerlich versuchte Snape den Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Er wusste es. Von dem Augenblick an, als sie die Halle betreten hatte, wusste er, dass diese Frau eine Gefahr war. Für ihn und damit vor allem für sich selbst. Er hatte schon oft gesehen, wie sich andere Todesser von Frauen hatten beeinflussen lassen. Es endete immer in einem Desaster und der Dunkle Lord brachte irgendjemanden um. Da konnte sie noch so enge Kleider tragen und so verdammt süß nach Honig und Erdbeeren riechen, diesen ungeheuren Fehler würde er nicht begehen. Er würde diese Frau ignorieren und wenn es all seine Selbstbeherrschung brauchen würde.

Elizabeth war heilfroh, als Remus Lupin seinen Platz mit Madame Pomfrey tauschte und sich zu ihr setzte. Dieser komische dunkle Zauberer zu ihrer Rechten machte ihr ein wenig Angst. Außerdem schien er sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen zu hassen, denn er hatte sie weder eines Blickes gewürdigt, noch war er auf ihre Begrüßung eingegangen.

„Hallo Liz! Wie geht es dir?", fragte Remus sichtlich erfreut sie zu sehen.

„Oh, mir geht es sehr gut, danke. Und was macht dein Werwolfleben? Der Verband um deine Hand sagt wohl, dass gerade erst Vollmond war, oder?", sie berührte vorsichtig den weißen Verband um seine linke Hand. In diesem Moment hörte sie ein lautes Husten von Professor Snape, der sich offensichtlich an seinem Wein verschluckt hatte. Sie ahnte nicht, dass ihre Berührung von Lupins Arm der Auslöser gewesen war. Elizabeth drehte sich zu dem schwarz gekleideten Mann.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Als er wieder nicht reagierte, wagte sie einen neuen Versuch: „ Sie sind bestimmt Professor Snape. Ich freue mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich habe letzten Monat einen Artikel über Sie in „Cauldron today" gelesen. Sie sind der beste Zaubertrankmeister in ganz Großbritannien, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Mein Name ist Elizabeth Ashford." Sie sah, wie kurz der Anflug eines Lächelns über sein Gesicht huschte, dass er jedoch sofort wieder verdrängte. Liz lächelte. Sage einem Mann, dass er ein toller begabter Kerl ist und er wird weich wie Butter! Severus wurde zwar nicht weich, aber Liz spürte deutlich, dass seine abweisende Art ihr gegenüber leicht ins Wanken geriet. Sie ließ nicht locker und lächelte ihn tapfer an.

Severus hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können, aber er hob seinen Blick und sah die junge Frau an. Er betrachtete ihre braunen großen Augen, ihre kleine Nase und die sanft geschwungenen Lippen.

„Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke."

Er sah wie ihre Augen flackerten, als sie die Worte aus seinem Mund hörte. Er hatte eine wirklich unglaubliche Stimme. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über Elizabeths Rücken. Sie spürte, wie sein Blick sie musterte, dann wand er sich wieder seinem Kelch mit Wein zu und schien sie erneut zu ignorieren. Trotz seines kalten und abweisenden Verhaltens übte er schon jetzt eine unglaubliche Faszination auf sie aus. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Schnell wand Elizabeth sich erneut Remus zu, der sich gerade Pastete und Salat auffüllte. Das Essen war so eben wie aus dem Nichts in den unzähligen Schüsseln auf dem Tisch erschienen.

„Und was machst du zur Zeit? Arbeitest du nur für den Orden des Phoenix oder auch noch als Auror für das Ministerium?"

„Zurzeit bin ich nur für den Orden unterwegs. Ich versuche weiterhin die Werwölfe aus ganz England davon zu überzeugen, dass niemand den dunklen Weg wählen muss, nur weil man ab und zu nachts nicht durchschläft." Er grinste sie freundlich an.

„Nette Umschreibung!" Sie lächelte zurück und nahm sich Kartoffeln und Gemüse.

Das Abendessen zog sich bis in die Nacht hin. Professor Snape war der erste, der die Tafel verließ und nach und nach nahmen alle anderen Professoren und Gäste seinen Platz ein, um die neue Lehrerin kennen zu lernen und ein wenig mit ihr zu plaudern. Kurz nach Mitternacht erhob sich auch Elizabeth und machte Anstalten die Halle zu verlassen.

„Warte kurz, Liz, ich bringe dich noch zu deinen Räumen", Remus war aufgestanden und verabschiedete sich von den anderen, die sich belustigte Blicke zuwarfen. Nur die junge Frau, die Elizabeth als Nymphadora Tonks vorgestellt worden war, schien nicht amüsiert über Remus Angebot an Elizabeth zu sein. Sie schaute ihnen hinterher, als sie die Halle verließen.

„Remus, kannst du mir etwas über Professor Snape erzählen?"

Liz und Remus hatten die große Halle verlassen und waren auf dem Weg in den 4. Stock.

„Naja, möchtest du die allgemeine Meinung über ihn hören oder meine persönliche?" Er lächelte sie fragend an.

„Beides.", entschied sie.

„Okay, also die meisten Menschen, die ihn kennen oder kennen lernen, sagen, dass er der unfreundlichste, schlecht gelaunteste und ungerechteste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt ist." Er war stehen geblieben und schaute in den dunklen Gang vor ihnen. Für einen Moment schien er in Gedanken versunken zu sein: „Aber ich weiß, dass er äußerst begabt ist und er hat mir immer geholfen, indem er den Wolfsbanntrank für mich braut. Ich würde ihn natürlich trotzdem nicht als hilfsbereit bezeichnen. Er ist ein sehr intelligenter Mann und er hat eine Menge durchgemacht. Er muss so hart sein, auch wenn das meiste nur Fassade ist. Sonst überlebt man das Leben als Spion von Lord Voldemord wohl nicht. Warum fragst du mich das?"

„Ich... na ja, er hat sich beim Essen so abweisend verhalten, es schien als würde er mich hassen. Aber dann hat er mich angesehen und irgendwie... ich hatte nicht gerade das Gefühl, dass er mich wirklich hassen würde…"

„Oh Liz! Wer könnte dich in diesem Kleid schon hassen!", Lupin lachte, „Komm, ich bring dich zur Tür und morgen schaust du dir den Professor mal bei Tageslicht an... und am besten in einem hochgeschlossenem Pullover!"

Als die beiden Elizabeths Tür erreicht hatten, küsste Remus die junge Frau auf die Wange.

„Schlaf schön, Miss America! Und träum schön von deinem neuen Job!"

„Schlaf du auch schön, Remus, und lass dich hier mal wieder blicken!"

Während sie den Schutzzauber von ihrer Tür löste, verschwand Lupin in die

Dunkelheit des Flures.

Erschöpft ging Elizabeth in ihr Badezimmer, machte sich bettfertig und lag wenige Minuten später in ihrem rosafarbenen Himmelbett. Sie starrte an die Decke und obwohl sie totmüde war, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch und kurz drauf fluchte jemand. Es konnte nicht sehr weit weg von ihrer Eingangstür sein und Liz beschloss nachzusehen, da sie eh nicht schlafen konnte. Sie griff nach ihrem rosafarbenen Satinbademantel, ging durch ihr Wohnzimmer und öffnete die Tür. Sie konnte in der Dunkelheit des Ganges kaum etwas sehen.

„Lumos.", flüsterte sie, den Zauberstab in die Dunkelheit haltend. Das spärliche Licht ihres Zauberstabes reichte aus, um einen Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang zu beleuchten.

„Professor Snape? Was machen Sie denn hier so spät in der Nacht? Und warum haben sie so geflucht?"

„Miss Ashford! Ich... ich...", Er stotterte etwas, hatte sich jedoch sofort wieder im Griff: „Ich habe nach Peeves, dem Poltergeist geschaut. Er hat ein kleines Feuer in den Kerkern angezündet und ist dann hierher geflüchtet." Sie spürte seine Blicke an ihrem Bademantel.

„Oh! Und wollen Sie ihn noch weiter suchen oder haben Sie Lust auf eine Tasse Tee zu mir zu kommen?"

Liz wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern zog ihn in ihre Wohnung. Das war ihre Chance, zu erfahren, warum er sie so abweisend behandelte. Und so viel wie eben hatte er schließlich noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. Sie wies ihn an auf einem Sessel nahe dem Kamin Platz zu nehmen und beschwor zwei Tassen dampfenden Tee herauf. Elizabeth selbst setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den flauschigen Teppich vor den Kamin und schaute den Tränkemeister von unten an. Er schien sich überaus unwohl und überrumpelt zu fühlen. Aber jetzt wollte sie auch keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.

„Warum waren Sie beim Essen so abweisend, Professor?" Sie spürte die Anziehungskraft, die von ihm ausging. Seine ganze Erscheinung, seine kalte Art und die schwarzen Augen hatten auf sie eine außergewöhnliche Wirkung.

Er schwieg. Er wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte. Nie zuvor hatte es jemand gewagt, ihn erst in seine Wohnung zu ziehen und dann auch noch direkt auszufragen. Hatte er ihr beim Essen nicht deutlich genug gezeigt, dass er auf ein Gespräch keinen Wert legte. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und aus dem Zimmer gerauscht, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er mit einer Situation nicht umgehen konnte.

„Reichte es Ihnen nicht, dass Lupin Ihnen bereits in den Ausschnitt gefallen ist?", knurrte er bissig.

Wut stieg in ihm auf, als er sah, dass sie lächelte. „Kein Grund zur Eifersucht, Herr Professor", sagte sie schnippisch und funkelte ihn an.

Wie konnte sie ihn so behandeln! Reichte es nicht, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht beherrschen konnte! Musste sie ihm das auch noch so direkt vor Augen führen?

Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit mehr, seinen wütenden Gedanken nachzuhängen, denn sie war aufgestanden und näher auf ihn zugegangen. Ihr Bademantel war etwas auseinandergerutscht und gab die Sicht auf ein kurzes hellblaues Nachthemd frei. Severus schluckte hart. Für einen Moment war er wie gebannt und starrte die junge Frau an, die immer näher auf ihn zukam.

Frauen...Verletzung...Verteidigungsunterricht...Verführung... .

Wie Blitze schossen einzelne Schlagwörter durch seinen Kopf. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass mehr aus schlechten Erfahrungen zu stammen schien, sagte ihm, dass Frauen nie etwas Derartiges ohne Hintergedanken taten. Er hatte große Verantwortung und konnte es nicht riskieren alles für ein kurzes Abenteuer mit diesem amerikanischen Flittchen zu verlieren. Als Liz fast bei ihm war, stand er auf und stieß sie unsanft beiseite. Überrascht stolperte sie und fiel auf den weichen Teppich zurück. Snape verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort ihre Wohnung, eilte die Gänge entlang, bis er endlich in seinem sicheren Kerker angekommen war. Erschöpft, verwirrt und müde setzte er sich in einen Sessel an den Kamin und beschwor ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey herauf.

Scheiße, dachte er. Zu mehr war er in diesem Moment nicht fähig, verdammte Scheiße


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Elizabeth hatte in ihrer ersten Nacht auf Hogwarts schlecht geschlafen. Immer wieder war Professor Snapes Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge aufgetaucht und hatte in ihr eine merkwürdige Mischung aus zwei Gefühlen hinterlassen, die sie äußerst verwirrten. Sein kalter, grausamer Blick hatte ihr eine Gänsehaut des Schreckens über den Rücken getrieben, die Erinnerung an seine tiefe, durchdringende Stimme hingegen ließ ihren Körper vor Spannung erschaudern. Und was war nun? Hasste sie ihn? Fand sie ihn spannend? Interessant? Anziehend? Gruselig? – Sie wusste es nicht. Aber vielleicht war die grundlegend interessantere Frage ja auch: Welche Gefühle hatte der Zaubertrankmeister ihr gegenüber? War es wirklich die so offen zur Schau gestellte Abscheu oder verbarg sich dahinter doch noch mehr.

Eigentlich unglaublich, dachte Elizabeth bei sich. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte sie in den USA gegen eine Gruppierung von Todessern in New York gekämpft, war als Spionin durch das Land gereist und hatte Vorträge vor großen magischen Komitees gehalten und nun machte sie sich nur noch darüber Gedanken, ob ein gewisser Tränkemeister sie vielleicht doch nicht ganz furchtbar finden würde. Sie war also tatsächlich schon am zweiten Tag ihres Aufenthalts vom Mikrokosmos des Schlosses verschluckt worden. Vielleicht habe ich mir das auch einfach mal verdient, dachte sie bei sich. Ich kann mich auch wie jede andere 24 jährige einfach mal gedanklich mit Männern beschäftigen als nur mit Mord, Todschlag und Verschwörung.

Dieser Gedanke heiterte sie auf und ein wenig Make-up, Bürsten und kaltes Wasser ließen sie auch von außen wieder erfrischt aussehen. So spazierte sie gemütlich schlendernd zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Am Lehrertisch saßen Professor McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey. Liz grüßte freundlich und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor McGonagall…"

„Minerva, meine Liebe! Wir sind doch jetzt Kollegen", unterbrach sie die Ältere sofort.

„Gerne, also, Minerva, ist das Ihr Tagesprophet dort? Wenn ich wohl zum Frühstück einen Blick hineinwerfen dürfte?"

„Aber selbstverständlich, Elizabeth", sie schob der jungen Frau die Zeitung entgegen. Elizabeth liebte es zum Frühstück zu lesen. Erst recht, wenn man keinen Zeitdruck hatte. Das neue Schuljahr würde erst in 3 Tagen beginnen und außer noch ein wenig durchdachter an die Inhalte des Lehrplans zu gehen, hatte sie eigentlich nichts mehr vor. Außer natürlich Professor Snape auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Sie lächelte vor sich hin, während sie das dachte.

Gerade hatte sie sich intensiv in einen Artikel über neue Verordnungen des Zaubereiministeriums vertieft, als sie plötzlich dicht neben sich eine wohlbekannte Stimme hörte.

„Sie glaube doch nicht ernsthaft diesen Stuss, der durch diese unseriöse Boulevardzeitung verbreitet wird, oder Miss Ashford?", Snapes Stimme klang spöttisch und kalt und verursachte dennoch einen kribbelnden Schauer in Elizabeth. Hinzu kam ein intensiver Geruch nach Kräutern, den er zu verströmen schien. Sie musste erst einmal durchatmen, bevor sie ihren Blick erhob und ihn ansah. „Keine Sorge, Professor Snape, Sie müssen keinen Zweifel an meiner Fähigkeit zum kritischen Lesen haben", bemerkte sie spitz. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und nahm einen Schluck tiefschwarzen Kaffee. Dann lächelte er selbstgefällig.

„Sie werden sich gut mit den Schülern verstehen, wo Sie ihnen bezüglich Ihres Alters und Ihrer intellektuell Leistungsfähigkeit doch so nahe stehen."

Liz schnaubte. Offensichtlich schien er heute Morgen eine enorme Freude daran zu haben zu sticheln. Aber warte nur, du alte Fledermaus, das Spiel beherrsche ich ebenso, dachte sie.

„Jugend ist keine Schande, Professor", sie lächelte süßlich, „Aber Alter auch kein Beweis für eine intellektuelle Überlegenheit, nicht wahr? Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber Sie scheinen dafür ein geradezu lehrbuchhafter Beweis zu sein."

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen schien er nicht wütender zu werden, sondern sich eher zu amüsieren. Gerade wollte er eine gepfefferte Antwort erwidern, als aus der Eingangshalle ein lautes Poltern zu hören war. Instinktiv sprangen Liz und Snape auf. Auch Professor McGonagall, die sich nun nur noch als einzige mit Ihnen am Tisch befand, erhob sich und eilte mit den beiden Kollegen aus der großen Halle. Dort loderte zu ihrem Entsetzen ein Feuer, dass offensichtlich aus einigen alten Schülerbänken aufgeschichtet worden war.

„Peeves!", stieß Snape hervor.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass er es war?", fragte McGonagall besorgt.

„Ganz sicher. Er hat in der letzten Nacht etwas Ähnliches in den Kerkern veranstaltet. Keine Ahnung, was mit diesem verdammten Poltergeist jedes Jahr los ist, wenn das Schuljahr wieder beginnt."

Während sich die beiden Professoren über den Übeltäter austauschten, hatte Liz gehandelt und mit einer raschen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs das Feuer gelöscht. Am oberen Absatz der Treppe hörte sie plötzlich ein Kichern und ein Schatten schien durch die Luft um die nächste Ecke zu verschwinden.

„Verdammt, ich glaube, er ist noch da!", rief Liz aus.

„Severus, du verfolgst ihn zusammen mit Elizabeth. Ich kümmere mich darum, die Spuren hier untern zu beseitigen und Albus zu informieren", gab die stellvertretende Schulleiterin schnelle Anweisungen. Snape nickte und eilte dann die Treppe hinauf, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten um Liz zu kümmern. Die versuchte, seinen eiligen, großen Schritten zu folgen. Auf einem Gang im zweiten Stock hatte sie es endlich geschafft und lief neben ihm her. Zwischendurch hielten die beiden immer wieder abrupt an, um zu hören, aus welcher Richtung die Geräusche kamen, die Peeves verursachte, indem er Bilder von der Wand riss, gegen Rüstungen und Vasenstieß und Türen zuknallte. Immer höher ging es im Schloss hinauf.

„Dort oben, am Ende der Treppe!", rief Liz plötzlich und rannte die nächste Wendeltreppe hinauf. Gerade noch hatte sie den Poltergeist gesehen, der durch die schwere Eichentür am Ende der Treppe verschwunden war. Sie riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus. Mit viel zu viel Schwung fand sie sich auf der Aussichtsplattform des Astronomieturms wieder und stolperte über eine Erhöhung im Boden vor dem Geländer. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und drohte für eine Sekunde über die nur hüfthohe Brüstung zu stürzen. Im letzten Moment spürte sie zwei Hände an ihren Hüften, die sie sanft aber bestimmt packten und vor einem Sturz in die Tiefe retteten. Snape hatte direkt hinter ihr die Turmplattform betreten, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, was ihn dort erwartete. Nun zog er Elizabeth blitzschnell vom Geländer zurück. Genauer gesagt zog er ihren Hintern gegen seine Lenden. Scharf zog er die Luft ein. Sie schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben. Kreideweiß im Gesicht und mit zittrigen Händen und Knien drehte Elizabeth sich um. Sie sah im ins Gesicht.

„Danke", hauchte sie, dann versagten ihre Beine und er musste sie erneut auffangen, damit sie nicht auf dem harten Steinboden aufschlug. So hielt er sie fest, während sie an seine Brust gelehnt vor ihm stand und mit ihrer Nase sein Schlüsselbein berührte. Erdbeeren. Erdbeeren und Honig, dachte er wieder. Und bei jedem ihrer schnellen Atmer kitzelte ihn die Luft. Er hatte seine Hände noch immer unterstützend um ihre Hüften gelegt, bereit, sie jeder Zeit wieder aufzufangen, wenn sie erneut zusammenbrechen sollte. Langsam wurde ihr Atem ruhiger und schließlich sah sie hinauf in sein Gesicht.

Er schluckte hart, als ihm ihre Nähe erst so richtig bewusst wurde. Elizabeth spürte, wie ihr Magen einen Luftsprung machte. Er roch nach Kräutern und etwas, dass in Kitschromanen als ‚Männlichkeit' beschrieben worden wäre. Sie spürte ihren eigenen, noch immer zu schnellen und pochenden Herzschlag, unterbrochen von seinem, der viel ruhiger zu schlagen schien.

Schließlich durchbrach er die Stille mit einem Räuspern.

„Ich denke, Peeves wird sich längst in einen anderen Teil des Schlosses verzogen haben", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Sie nickte. Sie war zu schwach zum Sprechen. Sie spürte, wie er seinen Griff um ihre Hüften löste, kurz testete, ob sie auch ohne seine Hilfe stehen konnte und dann einen Schritt zurücktrat. Augenblicklich spürte Elizabeth eine überraschende Leere in sich. Als sie aufsah – sie wusste nicht warum – ob sie sich erhoffte ein ähnliches Gefühl auch seinen Augen sehen zu können? – hatte er sich bereits abgewendet und verschwand durch die Eichentür zurück ins Schloss.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Das Erlebnis des Vormittags beschäftigte Elizabeth noch die nächsten Stunden. Sie hatte sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, um die Schulbücher für Verteidigung zu studieren und die ersten Unterrichtswochen vorzubereiten. Vertieft in die Bücher vergaß sie das Mittagessen und vergrub sich stattdessen in ihr bisher unbekannte Literatur aus der verbotenen Abteilung. Erst am späten Nachmittag wurde sie von ihrem Magenknurren in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, klappte die Bücher zu und ließ sie mit einigen geschickten Schwüngen ihres Zauberstabes in die Regale zurückschweben. Noch etwas in Gedanken verließ sie die Bibliothek und folgte den langen Gängen in den vierten Stock. Ihr Blick flog durch die Fenster, über Ländereien, blieb am sommerlichen Spiel der Wolken hängen, bis sie auf einmal…

„Autsch… oh… eh… Entschuldigung!", ohne auf ihren Weg zu achten, war sie plötzlich gegen etwas Weiches gelaufen.

„Sieh einmal an, wen haben wir denn da?", hörte sie eine süffisante Stimme sagen. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah einen Mann, den sie bisher noch nicht kannte. Blonde lange Haare fielen über seine Schultern und seinen schwarzen, eleganten Umhang. Er lächelte leicht, aber seine Augen betrachteten sie kühl und abschätzig. Neben dem Fremden stand Professor Snape, der über das Zusammentreffen sehr ungehalten schien.

Wie aus einem Reflex heraus stellte Elizabeth sich vor.

„So eine junge Dame und schon Lehrerin?", fragte der Herr und schien amüsiert, „Severus, du hast mir ja gar nicht erzählt, dass deine neue Kollegin so eine reizende Erscheinung ist." Er griff ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen.

„Lucius Malfoy, es ist mir eine Ehre, Madame." Anscheinend war es der Mann gewöhnt, dass die Menschen in seiner Gegenwart das taten, was er von ihnen erwartet und auch Liz konnte sich seiner Präsenz und seiner Autorität kaum entziehen.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Miss Ashford, aber Mr. Malfoy und ich haben geschäftliche Dinge zu besprechen. Wir werden Sie nun alleine lassen müssen", schnarrte Snape ungeduldig.

„Aber, aber, Severus! Höflichkeit einer Dame gegenüber war ja noch nie deine Stärke. Unsere Gespräche haben Zeit. Ich möchte selbstverständlich die Gelegenheit nutzen und die neue Lehrerin meines Sohnes etwas kennenlernen. Immerhin sind Sie Lehrerin eines der wichtigsten Fächer, das an dieser Schule gelehrt werden, nicht wahr?"

Snape schnaubte verächtlich, sparte sich aber jegliche Widerworte.

„Sie haben einen Sohn an dieser Schule, Mr. Malfoy?", Elizabeth war dieser Mann zwar unheimlich, aber gleichzeitig übte er auch eine merkwürdige Faszination auf sie aus. Und alleine die Tatsache, dass es Snape zu ärgern schien, dass Malfoys Interesse an ihr seine Pläne durchkreuzte, bereitete ihr Freude daran, die Unterhaltung mit Mr. Malfoy fortzusetzen.

„In der Tat, Miss Ashford, Draco geht in die 5. Klasse. Slytherin, falls sie sich mit den Gepflogenheiten der vier Häuser bereits vertraut machen konnten."

„Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich mich mit der Einteilung in die vier Häuser noch nicht weiter beschäftigt habe. Aber das werde ich natürlich umgehend nachholen." Warum kam sie sich in seiner Gegenwart nur wie ein kleines Schulmädchen vor, das seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte? Malfoys Blick flackerte auf und sie hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange zu sitzen.

„Tun Sie das, Miss Ashford, es lohnt sich. Sie wären sicherlich eine kleine Gryffindor geworden, wenn Sie hier zur Schule gegangen wären. Ganz entzückend…" Sie wusste nicht, ob er das Haus oder sie meinte, denn sein Blick glitt an ihrem Körper hinunter, als überlege er, sie als Nachmittagssnack zum 5 Uhr Tee zu verspeisen. Elizabeth schluckte. Ihre Erfahrung als Aurorin ließ in ihr alle Alarmglocken schrillen. Nun beruhige dich, Liz. Es ist der Vater eines Schülers und er darf im Schloss offenbar ein- und ausgehen. Das würde Professor Dumbledore wohl kaum erlauben, wenn von dem Herrn eine konkrete Gefahr ausgehen würde.

Unpassender Weise meldete sich genau in diesem Moment ihr Magen wieder zu Wort und knurrte.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Malfoys Gesicht. „Severus, deine Kollegin scheint ja beinahe zu verhungern. Es wird sich doch wohl in diesem Schloss etwas zu Essen für sie auftreiben lassen, oder?"

Snape schnaubte erneut anstelle einer Antwort.

„Miss Ashford, wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie uns ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten würden bei einer Tasse Tee. Und sicherlich werden sich auch ein paar Scones auftreiben lassen."

Elizabeths Blick fiel auf Snape. Er machte eindeutig den Eindruck, als wäre es das letzte, was er sich wünschen würde, jetzt mit ihr eine gemütliche Teerunde zu veranstalten. Aber immerhin, Snape war am vorigen Abend mehr als unhöflich zu ihr gewesen und er schien sich außerdem selbst nie darum zu kümmern, ob andere Menschen sein Verhalten als Frechheit empfinden würden. Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet auf ihn Rücksicht nehmen? Außerdem hatte Mr. Malfoy durchaus Recht. Sie hatte Hunger und kannte sich bisher viel zu wenig im Schloss aus, um zu wissen, wie man außerhalb der Essenszeiten an eine Mahlzeit kommen könnte. Mit einem demonstrativen Lächeln zu Snape sagte sie: „Mr. Malfoy, es wäre mir ein Vergnügen." Und zu ihrer Überraschung bot der elegante Mann ihr einen Arm an und steuerte mit ihr geradewegs auf das nahegelegene Treppenhaus zu.

Snape folgte ihnen mit einigen Schritten Abstand und schien zu vor Wut zu schäumen. Liz wusste zwar nicht warum, aber es war ihr auch egal. Definitiv hatte Snape es verdient, dass nicht alles immer nach seinen Vorstellungen lief. Während sie sich offenbar auf den Weg in die Kerker machten, führte Mr. Malfoy eine höfliche und äußerst zuvorkommende Unterhaltung mit ihr. Er wusste vieles über das Schloss und seine Geschichte, berichtete von vergangenen Schulleitern und ihre grundsätzlichen pädagogischen Haltungen. Dabei berührte er Elizabeth immer wieder an ihrer Hand und Schulter. Ich habe immerhin beschlossen, mich zumindest ein paar Tage mehr um mich selbst und weniger um die Vernunft und den großen Kampf gegen das Böse zu kümmern, sagte sie sich. Wenn dieser elegante und offenbar einflussreiche und hoch gebildete Mann sie anziehend fand, wieso sollte sie nicht ein bisschen auf seine Annährungsversuche eingehen. Gegen einen kleinen Flirt am Nachmittag war ja wohl nichts einzuwenden. Da konnte Snape sie für noch so unprofessionell halten. Das Schuljahr hatte nicht einmal begonnen und sie hatte ja nicht vor, mit dem Vater eines Schülers ein Verhältnis zu beginnen. Liz merkte nur einfach, wie gut es tat, einmal auf diese Weise von einem Mann beachtet zu werden. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie gekämpft und ihre privaten Bedürfnisse stets dem Beruf untergeordnet. An ein letztes Date konnte sie sich kaum noch erinnern. Da würde wohl niemand, der bei Verstand war, etwas dagegen haben, dass sie mit diesem zuvorkommenden Herrn hier eine Tasse Tee trank. Und immerhin war Snape als Anstandsdame ja wohl auch noch dabei.

Snape beobachtete Lucius Malfoy, der Elizabeth zielstrebig durch die Korridore führte. Bilder blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Grausame Bilder von Überfällen und Vergewaltigungen, bei denen er Malfoy gesehen hatte. Bei denen er sogar gezwungen war mitzumachen, um seine Tarnung als Spion für die dunkle Seite nicht auffliegen zu lassen. Und ausgerechnet diese angebliche Meisterin der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fiel ohne weiteres auf das süßliche Gerede dieses Despoten herein. Eines war Severus klar: Er durfte die beiden keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Ansonsten war es ohne weiteres möglich, dass Elizabeth Ashford ihren ersten Schultag an dieser Schule nicht mehr erleben würde.  
Was für eine Wahl als neue Lehrerin für dieses Fach, beglückwünschte Snape Dumbledore in Gedanken sarkastisch. Als hätte er mit seiner Verantwortung im Kampf von Licht und Schatten nicht schon genug zu tun. Jetzt durfte er auch den Babysitter für diese Möchtegern-Aurorin spielen.

_

 **Ich würde mich sehr über ein Review freuen. Gerne auch mit Anregungen,**

 **Viele Grüße und bis bald**

 **Eure Lion**


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Mr. Malfoy schien sich in dem alten Schloss sehr gut auszukennen. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie eine große Eichentür im Kerker erreicht.  
„Severus, wenn du so nett wärst", sagte Malfoy mit öliger Stimme. Der Tränkemeister schnaubte, drängte sich jedoch an dem blonden Mann vorbei und löste mithilfe einiger Passwörter die Schutzzauber der Tür. „Bitte treten Sie doch ein, Miss Ashford!", sagte Malfoy, der sich hier wie zu Hause zu fühlen schien. „Sicherlich hat es mein alter Freund Severus bisher versäumt, sie in seinem Büro willkommen zu heißen. Sie müssen ihn entschuldigen, er ist den Umgang mit so hübschen Damen, wie sie es sind, nicht gewohnt." Elisabeth lächelte schief. Die Vorstellung, dass der missmutige Tränkemeister sie zum Plaudern in sein Büro bitten könnte, kam ihr geradezu absurd vor. Dennoch betrachtete sie umso gespannter den Raum, den sie nun an Malfoys Seite betreten hatte. Die Wände schienen aus Bücherregalen zu betehen. Nur in den obersten Regalböden standen einige Gläser mit in Formaldehyd eingelegten Pflanzen und Tieren. Am anderen Ende des Raumes befand sich ein ausladender Schreibtisch. Neben der Eingangstür war eine kleine Sitzecke, bestehend aus einem Zweiersofa und einem Sessel, eingerichtet, auf die Malfoy jetzt zusteuerte. Er deutete Elizabeth an Platz zu nehmen. Liz setzte sich auf das Sofa und ohne zu zögern, nahm Malfoy den Platz neben ihr ein. Snape setzte sich auf den Sessel. Eine Beobachterposition für das Schauspiel, von dem er wusste, dass Malfoy es jetzt beginnen würde. Lucius war es in der Tat gewöhnt zu bekommen, was er wollte. Und dass er Elizabeth Ashford wollte, daran hatte er in den letzten Minuten keinen Zweifel gelassen. Außer dass Severus die Vorstellung störte, dass seine neue Kollegin mit diesem diabolischen Speichellecker Vodemorts ins Bett hüpfen könnte, hätten ihm Lucius Annährungsversuche eigentlich egal sein können. Wenn er nicht ganz genau wusste, was es bedeutet, wenn Lucius Malfoy an etwas die Lust verlor. Elizabeths Leben war dann in Gefahr. Und das… konnte er irgendwie nicht zulassen. Snape dachte an ihren Erdbeerduft und daran, dass Malfoy ihn gerade roch, so nahe, wie er bei ihr saß.

Elizabeth lächelte noch immer freundlich, war aber im Inneren inzwischen angespannt. Erstens war sie von Malfoys forscher Zudringlichkeit etwas irritiert – er hatte seit sie saßen eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenken gelegt, was sich nicht so gut anfühlte, wie sie zuvor vielleicht noch vermutet hatte. Zweitens war diese selbstgefällige Art, mit der er sich durch Snapes Räume bewegte, in ihren Augen auch eine Form eines Übergriffs.  
„Severus, bestelle uns doch bitte Tee und etwas Gebäck bei den Hauselfen", wies Malfoy jetzt an. Snapes Blick verfinsterter sich. Langsam erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und blieb erst einmal stehen. Er starrte Elizabeth unverwandt an. Erst war sie davon irritiert, doch als sie sein Blitzen in den Augen sah, ahnte sie, dass Snape nicht wohl dabei war, sie hier alleinzulassen. Kaum merklich nickte sie und er drehte sich weg. Snape ging durch eine zweite Tür, die in der Nähe seines Schreibtisches lag, und anscheinend in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten führte. Kaum war Snape gegangen, legte Malfoy den Arm um Elizabeth.  
„Ich muss wirklich sagen, so einen guten Geschmack hätte ich Dumbledore gar nicht zugetraut bei der Einstellung seiner Mitarbeiter." Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange, so nah war er jetzt. Er hob seinen schwarzen Spazierstock und strich ihr langsam mit dem metallischen Knauf, der die Form einer fauchenden Schlange hatte, eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Liz spürte das kalte Silber auf ihrer Wange und strich sich unwillkürlich über die Haut, die der Knauf eben noch berührt hatte. An irgendetwas erinnerte sie diese Schlange. Wo hatte sie sie schon einmal gesehen…  
„Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte sie Malfoy in einem mädchenhaften Ton, von dem sie glaubte, dass er ihm schmeicheln würde. Er hielt ihr den Schlangenkopf vor das Gesicht. Liz ließ ihre Finger über das kalte Metall gleiten. Sie wusste ganz bestimmt, dass sie diesen Stock schon einmal gesehen hatte. Und zwar vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit.  
„Er ist ein altes Familienerbstück. Gefällt er ihnen?", Malfoys Stimme war noch dunkler geworden und klang nach Gefahr. Und auf einmal fiel es Elizabeth wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ein Bild. Ein Foto. Heute Morgen hatte sie es im Tagespropheten gesehen! Die neue Gewaltwelle der Todesser war vom Ministerium so lange verschleiert worden, dass die Anhänger Voldemorts begonnen hatten, Fotos ihrer eigenen Überfälle zu machen und sie an die Presse weiterzuleiten. So konnte inzwischen niemand mehr die Augen verschließen vor dem erneuten Erstarken der dunklen Seite. Und ebenso ein Bild war auch heute im Tagespropheten abgedruckt worden. Es zeigte eine Gruppe von Todessern, die das Haus der Familien eines bekannten Auroren in Südengland zerstörten. Der Spazierstock! Sie hatte ihn auf eben diesem Foto in der Hand eines der maskierten Männer gesehen. Für einen Moment fühlte sich Elizabeth wie erschlagen. Erst jetzt verstand sie, was das für ein Mann war, der seine Hand gerade ihren Oberschenkel hinaufgleiten ließ. Ruhig bleiben! Liz hatte viel Erfahrung mit geplanten Kampfhandlungen gegen Todesser in den USA, aber sie hatte auch verdeckt ermittelt. Und sie wusste ganz genau: Ruhe und Besonnenheit waren jetzt ihre wichtigsten Waffen.  
„Ein außergewöhnliches Stück", Elizabeths Stimme war ruhiger, als sie es selbst für möglich gehalten hatte. Langsam verschwand auch ihr erster Impuls, das Zimmer so schnell es ging verlassen zu wollen. Jetzt war sie schon mal hier und Lucius Malfoy machte nicht den Eindruck, als wollte er sie in den nächsten Minuten umbringen. Zumindest nicht, ehe sie nicht mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie seinen Glauben an ihre Naivität ja noch nutzen. Dafür mit heiler Haut aus der Situation zu entkommen, aber vielleicht auch, um den Spieß umzudrehen. Sie spürte, dass seine Hand, verdeckt von seinem schwarzen Umhang bereits zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen war. Offensichtlich hatte er ein klares Ziel.  
„Mr. Malfoy", raunte sie ihm vertraulich ins Ohr und kicherte etwas, „Professor Snape wird jeden Augenblick zurück sein." Und dann fügte sie noch etwas leiser hinzu: „Ich würde Sie lieber in meine eigenen Räume einladen, um das fortzusetzen." Sie biss sich kokett auf die Unterlippe und blitzte ihn verschwörerisch an.  
„Miss Ashford, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Sie haben natürlich Recht. Dieses Büro ist wirklich nicht das geeignete Ambiente für uns beide. Vielleicht darf ich Sie morgen Abend zum Essen ausführen?" Er hatte sowas von angebissen. Hundertprozentig wusste Elizabeth zwar noch nicht, mit wem genau sie es zu tun hatte, aber das konnte ihr Snape ja sicher bis morgen Abend mitteilen. Und wenn es stimmte, was Dumbledore ihr über den Zaubertrankmeister erzählt hatte, war er eine der wichtigsten Schlüsselfiguren der Spionagearbeit in England. Vielleicht war ihr Urlaub vom Kampf gegen das Böse ja doch schneller vorbei, als sie gedacht hätte.

In diesem Moment erklang ein Räuspern vom anderen Ende des Raumes.  
„Ah, Professor Snape, gerade eben habe ich mit Mr. Malfoy besprochen, dass ich Sie nun nicht länger bei Ihren wichtigen Gesprächen stören möchte. Es ist ja nicht mehr lange, bis es Abendessen gibt. Das werde ich sicher aushalten", sie lächelte ihn zufrieden an und fügte dann etwas eindringlicher hinzu: „Ich hoffe, ich sehe Sie heute Abend in der großen Halle?"  
Snape warf ihr einen langen Blick zu, der komplett undurchdringlich schien. Dann nickte er knapp und trat etwas näher auf das Sofa zu.  
Malfoy erhob sich und Elizabeth tat es ihm gleich.  
„Miss Ashford, es war mir ein Vergnügen. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir uns schon sehr bald wiedersehen werden", sagte er und es klang etwas anzüglich.  
„Da bin ich mir ganz sicher, Mr. Malfoy", sie sah ihn aus großen, unschuldigen Augen an, „Professor Snape, ich habe Ihre kostbare Zeit wirklich lange genug in Anspruch genommen."  
Snape wusste noch nicht recht, was von dieser Entwicklung halten sollte. Halb hatte er damit gerechnet, Elizabeth in einer prekären oder sogar gefährlichen Lage vorzufinden. Hatte er ihren Blick richtig gedeutet und sie hatte begriffen, mit wem sie dort so vertraulich auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte? Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher. Aber erst einmal war er erleichtert, dass die junge Frau ihn nicht dazu gezwungen hatte, Malfoy das Gefühl der absoluten Einflussnahme zu nehmen und damit seine Tarnung zu gefährden. Vielleicht war sie ja doch nicht so eine einfältige Pute, für die er sie gehalten hatte. Und dann erwischte er sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich aufs Abendessen freute, um endlich Klarheit in die Sache zu bringen.  
Er atmete tief durch, als Elizabeth sein Büro verlassen hatte, und drehte sich zu Malfoy um.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Als Elizabeth ihre Räume erreicht hatte, musste sie sich erst einmal hinsetzten und durchatmen. Innerhalb von einer Stunde hatte man sie aus dem beschaulichen Lehrerdasein gerissen und mit der Realität konfrontiert. Sie waren im Krieg. Gut gegen Böse. Licht gegen Schatten. Und was tat sie? Sie dachte, es wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt sich etwas zurückzuziehen und nun andere Kämpfen zu lassen? Das passte doch überhaupt nicht zu ihr. 2 Jahre lang hatte Liz an der Front gekämpft. Zwar war ihr Name lediglich in Verbindung mit Vorträgen in aller Welt über magische Zusammenarbeit und die Integration magischer Wesen in den Kampf der Hexen und Zauberer bekannt, aber in den USA hatte sie auch regelmäßig Spionageaufträge ausgeführt, war unter falscher Identität gereist und hatte Todessertreffen beobachtet und aufgedeckt. Elizabeth hatte geglaubt, diese Zeit nun hinter sich lassen zu wollen. Aber so war es gar nicht! Das Aufeinandertreffen mit Malfoy hatte ihr vor Augen geführt, dass sie nicht allein in der Theorie gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfen wollte. Sie musste zurück. Sie wollte etwas tun. Dieses Zusammenspiel aus Kombination, Schauspiel, genauer Beobachtung und Gefahr hatte das Adrenalin in ihre Adern schießen lassen und sie wieder auf den Geschmack gebracht.

Schon seit ihrer Ankunft hatte sie sich überlegt, sich langfristig dem Orden des Phönix anzuschließen. Aber es musste jetzt sein. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, das Treffen mit Malfoy am nächsten Abend schon zu nutzen, um an Informationen zu kommen.

Elizabeth sprang aus ihrem Sessel auf und verließ in Windeseile ihre Räume. Sie eilte durch die Gänge des Schlosses auf das Schulleiterbüro zu und klopfte energisch an seine Tür. Sie konnte es nicht abwarten und prüfte gleich, ob das Büro vielleicht offen war. Albus Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute überrascht hoch, als Elizabeth den Raum betrat.

„Guten Abend, meine Liebe. Irre ich mich oder haben Sie es besonders eilig mich zu sehen?", Dumbledore lächelte sie freundlich an und deutete auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Liz nahm Platz.

„Sie haben Recht, Professor Dumbledore. Aber die Ereignisse haben sich auch wirklich überschlagen. Ich habe zu aller erst eine ganz wichtige Frage. Können Sie mir bitte sagen, welche Funktion genau Professor Snape im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen einnimmt?"

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. „Miss Ashford, Sie sind Aurorin und ich weiß aus sicheren Quellen, dass Sie über die Maßen vertrauenswürdig sind. Selbstverständlich habe ich einige Personen um eine Bürgschaft gebeten, bevor ich Sie nach Hogwarts geholt habe. Deshalb kann ich Ihnen mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass Severus Snape auf der Seite des Lichts steht. Er bringt enorme Opfer, um Lord Voldemort etwas anderes glauben zu machen, aber er ist ein absolut loyaler Spion und Kämpfer. Nun wundere ich mich allerdings, wie Sie so plötzlich zu dieser Frage kommen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie sich sofort wieder in eine aktive Kampftätigkeit begeben wollte."

„Sie haben vollkommen Recht, Professor. Das hatte ich auch überhaupt nicht vor", Liz war erst einmal erleichtert darüber, dass sie Snapes Verhalten am Nachmittag offenbar richtig gedeutet hatte und er sie vor dem Aufeinandertreffen mit Malfoy zu bewahren versucht hatte, „Aber es hat sich ergeben, dass ich Sie gerne inständig darum bitten möchte, mich in den Orden des Phönix aufzunehmen. Ich möchte helfen. Unbedingt. Und ich kenne mich in diesem Land noch nicht gut genug aus, um genau zu wissen, welche Schlüsselfiguren hier die wichtigsten auf der dunklen Seite sind. Deswegen brauche ich unbedingt die Vernetzung."

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde ernst und seine Augen hatten nun etwas Sorgenvolles. „Miss Ashford, Elizabeth, ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, in welche Gefahr Sie dieser Schritt bringen wird", er seufzte, „Aber ich sehe schon an Ihrem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, dass es Ihnen ernst ist. Ein Treffen des Ordens findet morgen Abend statt. Ich kann Sie gerne mitnehmen und Sie der Gruppe vorstellen. Severus und Remus, Nymphadora und Kingley haben Sie ja bereits kennengelernt."

„Morgen Abend… ja, wissen Sie, Professor. Das ist der eigentliche Grund, warum ich es auf einmal so eilig habe mit der Aufnahme… Ich habe morgen Abend ein… gewissermaßen ein Date", sie druckste etwas herum, während Dumbledore sie interessiert und unverwandt ansah.

„Also… sagen wir es so: Ich habe heute Lucius Malfoy kennengelernt und für morgen Abend eine Verabredung mit ihm." Die letzten Worte hatte sie sehr schnell gesprochen. Dumbledore nickte bedächtig und Liz hatte das Gefühl, die Situation näher erklären zu müssen. Sie beschrieb kurz, wie es zu dem Aufeinandertreffen kam, wie sie erkannte, dass es sich bei Malfoy um einen Todesser handeln musste und wie sie dem inneren Drang nicht widerstehen konnte und zum Schein auf seine Avancen eingegangen war. Dumbledore hatte eine ganze Zeit geschwiegen.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Sie sind offensichtlich eine Freundin schneller Entscheidungen. Ich kann nicht entscheiden, ob der Orden Sie aufnehmen wird, aber Sie können sich sicher sein, dass Sie unter unserem Schutz stehen werden. Genauer gesagt halte ich es für sinnvoll, wenn Sie besonders mit Severus zusammenarbeiten würden. Er ist ein alter Freund von Lucius und kennt ihn genau. Er wird Ihnen alles sagen können, was Sie bei einem Treffen mit ihm beachten müssen."

Elizabeth atmete durch. Eigentlich sollte es ihr unangenehm sein, mit Snape näher zusammenarbeiten zu müssen, aber sie mochte die Vorstellung auf Augenhöhe zu arbeiten, von ihm zu lernen und ihm zu beweisen, dass sie nicht die dumme Amerikanerin war, für die er sie zu halten schien.

„Ich schlage vor", hatte Dumbledore erneut das Wort ergriffen, „dass Sie sich mit Severus nach dem Abendessen zusammensetzen und er ihnen alles sagt, was für Sie sinnvoll wäre."

Elizabeth nickte. Sie würde den Abend mit Snape verbringen und morgen ihre erste britische Spionageaktion beginnen. Auf jeden Fall war ihr Leben in den letzten drei Stunden um 100 Prozent spannender geworden.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Als Liz zum Abendessen kam, saß Professor Snape zu ihrer Überraschung schon am Tisch und schien sich intensiv und übellaunig mit dem Schulleiter zu unterhalten. Elizabeth schloss kurz die Augen. Bestimmt eröffnete Dumbledore ihm gerade, dass er den Abend mit der Verteidigungslehrerin verbringen sollte. Es waren heute viele neue Gesichter anwesend. Offenbar waren jetzt die meisten Lehrer aus ihren Ferien zurück aufs Schloss gekommen. Viele nickten ihr freundlich zu und sie lächelte tapfer. Elizabeth betrat die Empore, auf der der Lehrertisch stand und setzte sich leise neben Snape. Er würdigte sie erwartungsgemäß keines Blickes und auch Liz wusste nicht, was sie nach dem Nachmittag mit Malfoy sagen sollte. Und ehe er sie noch vor versammelter Lehrerschaft anfauchte, wollte sie ein Gespräch lieber auf nach dem Essen verlegen.

Als die reichhaltigen Speisen wieder von den Tischen verschwunden waren, musste Elizabeth noch viele Hände schütteln und sich gezwungener Maßen kurz mit den meisten – zugegebener Maßen sehr netten – Lehrern unterhalten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu Snape. Im Gegensatz zum Vorabend hatte er sich nach dem Essen nicht gleich erhoben, sondern saß stoisch auf seinem Platz. Missbilligend betrachtete er die Schar aufgeregter Lehrer, die sich von ihren Ferien erzählten, als seien sie Erstklässler vor der Wahl des sprechenden Hutes. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit konnte Elizabeth sich endlich aus den Gesprächen verabschieden und plötzlich hörte Sie eine dunkle Stimme an ihrem Ohr:  
„Sie verabschieden sich jetzt in Ihre Räume. Ich werde Ihnen in einigen Minuten folgen." Liz nickte kurz und verließ unter dem Vorwand müde zu sein die große Halle.  
Als sie in ihren Räumen angekommen war, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch. Gleich würde er kommen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er nicht wütend auf sie war, weil sie ihm mit ihrer Aktion Umstände machte.

Obwohl sie ihn erwartete, erschrak sie, als es klopfte.  
Sie räusperte sich und öffnete die Tür. Da stand er. Grimmig gucken, groß und schwarz. Und sofort nahm Liz wieder einen dezenten Kräuterduft wahr.  
„Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Vielen Dank, dass sie sich die Zeit nehmen."  
Er schnaubte als Antwort und betrat ihr Wohnzimmer. Der Duft, den er an ihr schon so oft festgestellt hatte, schien in diesem Zimmer zu hängen und umfing ihn wie ein leichter Nebel. Erdbeeren und Honig. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und sagte nichts, weshalb Liz erneut das Wort ergriff:  
„Professor Dumbledore hat Ihnen schon berichtete, worum es geht?"  
„Das hat er in der Tat", seine Stimme machte es ihr schwer eine Emotion daraus zu lesen.

„Er sagte, Sie könnten mir einiges über Mr. Malfoy erzählen", Liz wünschte, dass ihre Stimme ihre Aufregung nicht verraten hätte, aber vor dem Tränkemeister fiel es ihr irgendwie schwer sich zu verstellen. „Bitte setzten Sie sich doch", sie deutete auf das Sofa, das mit einer Armlehne in Richtung Kamin zeigte. Er setzte sich und sie nahm schräg neben ihm auf dem Sessel Platz.  
„Zuerst einmal, Miss Ashford, muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich Ihr Verhalten heute Nachmittag als äußerst verantwortungslos empfinde. Sie haben sich naiv und absolut dämlich verhalten." Sie sah ihn an wie ein Mädchen, das gerade gegen die Schulordnung verstoßen hatte. „Dennoch", Snape räusperte sich, „ich muss zugeben, dass ich es ebenfalls für einen nicht uninteressanten Plan halte, Sie in Malfoys Nähe als Spionin einzusetzen. Er hat nach Ihrem Verschwinden noch wirklich lange über Sie gesprochen und schien abgelenkter und unkonzentrierter als sonst. Das alleine ist schon eine Menge wert. Sie müssen sich allerdings der absoluten Gefahr bewusst sein, in die sie sich begeben werden. Malfoy ist kein harmloser Mann. Er hat schon mehr Menschen getötet als viele andere Todesser und zu wesentlich mehr Tötungen einen Befehl erteilt."

„Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß, dass ich töricht war. Aber inzwischen bin ich mir der Gefahr durchaus bewusst. Deswegen habe ich Professor Dumbledore auch um die Hilfe des Ordens gebeten."  
Er sah sie einen Moment unverwandt an und nickte dann leicht mit dem Kopf. Es fühlte sich zwar aus irgendeinem Grund gar nicht gut an, Elizabeth in die Hände von Malfoy zu lassen, aber sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es für den Kampf eine gute Entscheidung war.

„Also,", fuhr er fort, „ich werde Ihnen einiges über Lucius Malfoy erzählen. Er ist 42 Jahre alt, verheiratet mit Narzissa Malfoy und hat einen Sohn, Draco. Malfoy gehört zum engsten Kreis des dunklen Lords. Miss Ashford, Lucius Malfoy ist zu allem bereit. Er hat nicht nur im Kampf eine sadistische Art. Ich habe ihn schon Frauen vergewaltigen sehen und glauben Sie mir, das war bei Merlin kein schöner Anblick." Snapes Blick hatte sich verfinstert und er schien einen Moment düsteren Gedanken nachzuhängen.  
„Und wie sollte meine Strategie aussehen, wenn ich mich mit ihm treffe?", unterbrach sie vorsichtig seine Gedanken. „Er hält mich immerhin für ein naives und ahnungsloses Mädchen, vielleicht sollte ich ihn in dem Glauben lassen?"  
Snape nickte bedächtig: „Auf jeden Fall kann es nur von Vorteil sein, wenn Malfoy Sie unterschätzt. Und", Snape fiel es überraschend schwer das Folgende zu sagen und dieses Gefühl ärgerte ihn, „Malfoy ist extrem triebgesteuert. Sein Verlangen nach Macht, Sex und seine Gier nach Anerkennung sind das einzige, was ihm wirklich gefährlich werden kann. Er hat ein enormes Ego. Das können Sie ausnutzen."

Liz sah Snape aufmerksam an. Wieso gab er ihr diese Informationen mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als habe er Bauchschmerzen?  
„Okay, also ich werde mit ihm flirten, ihn anhimmeln, mich naiv und ahnungslos verhalten. Was könnte er für ein Interesse daran haben, mich nicht umzubringen, wenn er mit mir geschlafen hat?", jetzt hatte sie es ausgesprochen.  
„Dafür gibt es natürlich keine Garantie", sagte Snape grimmig, „Aber vielleicht finden Sie eine Möglichkeit sein Interesse zu behalten."  
„Vielleicht möchte ich mich ja auch von der dunklen Seite überzeugen lassen…", überlegte sie.  
Er stockte etwas, bevor er fortfuhr und seine Stimme möglichst unbeteiligt klingen ließ: „In jedem Fall sehen Sie sehr gut aus und sind äußerst repräsentativ für ihn. Das kann ebenfalls ein Vorteil sein."  
„Sie finden mich gutaussehend?", fragte sie leise und mit einem Blitzen in den Augen. Das war ja klar, dass Sie das nicht einfach im Raum stehen lassen konnte. Er schnaubte ärgerlich. „Na ja, Sie wissen ja selbst, dass Sie nicht gerade hässlich sind", sagte er unwillig. Elizabeth konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Severus Snape fand sie also gutaussehend. Sieh einer an, dachte sie amüsiert bei sich.

„Professor, ich möchte Sie noch um einen Gefallen bitten. Ich habe mir überlegt, was ich morgen Abend anziehen könnte. Vielleicht werfen Sie einmal einen Blick auf meine Outfits. Vielleicht finden Sie etwas besonders geeignet. Sie sind ja schließlich auch ein Mann." Ehe Snape etwa erwidern konnte, war Elizabeth aufgestanden und hatte die Treppenstufen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer betreten. Von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa hatte er einen genauen Blick auf die Stufen. Er beschwor sich einen Feuerwhiskey herauf und nahm einen Schluck. Eigentlich hatte er keine große Lust jetzt eine Beurteilung ihrer Kleidung abzugeben. Am liebsten hätte er sich überhaupt nicht mehr damit beschäftigt, dass Sie am nächsten Tag zu Malfoy gehen würde. Das dieser schmierige Mörder ihren Erdbeerduft riechen würde und wohlmöglich seine Hände über ihren ganzen Körper… Er nahm erneut einen tiefen Schluck Whiskey. Dann hörte er ein leises Räuspern vom oberen Ende der Treppe.  
Elizabeth trug ein kurzes, schwarzes Kleid, dass eine Handbreit über ihren Knien endete. Es besaß einen herzförmigen Ausschnitt, der einigermaßen tiefe Einblicke in ihr Dekolleté erlaubte, ohne jedoch billig zu wirken. Dazu trug sie ebenfalls schwarze, hohe Schuhe mit silbernen Absätzen und einen silbernen Armreif. Ihre dunklen Locken fielen über ihre Schultern. Der dunkle Stoff und ihre Haare bildeten einen perfekten Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut. Snape zog scharf die Luft ein. Hatte er eben noch ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, Malfoy in ihre Nähe zu lassen, machte ihn der Gedanke nun beinahe wahnsinnig. Ein allmächtiges Gefühl diese zarte junge Frau beschützen zu wollen, durchflutete ihn. Wieso war er in dieser Situation? Dumbledore wusste doch ganz genau, dass Gefühle das letzte waren, was er sich erlauben durfte.  
Elizabeth schritt die Stufen hinab und ging auf ihn zu. Einen Meter vor dem Sofa blieb sie stehen.  
„Was denken Sie, Professor? Könnte Malfoy das so gefallen?", fragte sie und bemerkte, dass Snape etwas aus dem Konzept geraten schien.  
Himmel und ob Malfoy das gefallen würde. Er wird sich auf sie stürzen wie eine Schlange auf das Kaninchen.  
Snape schwieg, konnte aber seinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen.  
„Stehen Sie mal auf, Professor. Ich hatte bestimmt seit zwei Jahren kein Date mehr. Ich muss erst einmal überprüfen, ob ich noch flirten kann", sie grinste etwas und als er sich erhoben hatte, wechselte sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Trotz ihrer hohen Schuhe war sie noch sicherlich 10 Zentimeter kleiner als der Tränkemeister. Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen von unten an, hatte ihren Mund leicht geöffnet. Langsam trat sie einen Schritt auf Snape zu und legte eine Hand leicht gegen seine Brust. Er konnte sehen, wie ihr Dekolleté sich im Takt ihrer Atmung hob und senkte. Sie roch verführerisch und Snape musste kurz die Augen schließen, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
„Meinen Sie, dass Malfoy so auf mich hereinfallen könnte?", fragte Liz mit einem tiefen Augenaufschlag nahe an seinem Ohr. Snape schluckte.  
„Ich fürchte, es gibt kaum einen Mann auf der Welt, der ihnen so nicht alles glauben würde", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.  
„Sie auch nicht, Professor Snape?", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.  
Snape war am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung angekommen. Kontrolle schön und gut, aber er hatte in den letzten Jahren fast durchgehend auf Sex verzichtet, war nur alle paar Monate einmal zu einer Prostituierten in die Nokturngasse gegangen. Alles hatte er dem Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen untergeordnet, um kein Ziel seiner Legilimentikangriffe werden zu können. Diese ungewohnte körperliche Nähe, ihr Duft und die Tatsache, dass sie einfach verboten gut aussah in diesem Kleid, brachten seine Mauern ins Wanken.  
Er spürte, wie sie eine Hand in sein Haar schon und sah, wie ihr Gesicht immer näher kam.  
„Miss Ashford, das naive Mädchen nimmt Ihnen so aber keiner mehr ab", knurrte er leise. Sie lachte auf. Glockenhell und angenehm.  
„Vielleicht muss ich mich etwas zurückhalten, aber deswegen üben wir ja heute, damit ich morgen keine Fehler mache."  
In Severus Snape kämpften zwei Gefühle. Etwas in ihm sagte, dass er sofort die Flucht ergreifen sollte. Der Plan, Lucius Malfoy mit Elizabeth als Spionin zu schlagen, war deshalb so gut, weil sie tatsächlich in der Lage war, den männlichen Verstand zu verwirren. Zumindest klappte es bei seinem schon mal hervorragend. Auf der anderen Seite war Snape es langsam wirklich leid, ständige Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen zu müssen. Diese junge Frau vor ihm war ein Angebot. Sie sah unglaublich aus, er musste sich keine Gedanken machen, dass sie vom dunklen Lord geschickt worden war. Snape spürte, wie eine Welle Erregung ihn durchflutete.

Elizabeth beobachtete genau die Regungen in seinem Gesicht. Hatte er es bisher immer geschafft, distanziert und verschlossen zu bleiben, fiel es ihm mittlerweile schwerer seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie sah die Lust in seinen Augen und spürte seine Erregung an ihrem Bauch. Und den unnahbaren Tränkemeister jetzt so nahe vor sich zu haben, verursachte auch in ihr ein Verlangen noch einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Ihr Atem wurde flacher. Sie war seinem Gesicht inzwischen so nah gekommen, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten.  
Severus wusste, dass es ein riesiger Fehler war, aber ihre grünen Augen zogen ihn in seinen Bann. Wie Lily… dachte er kurz, dann überwand er den restlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen und ließ seine Lippen auf ihre sinken.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Erst nach einigen Minuten lösten sich Elizabeth und Severus voneinander. Beide waren etwas außer Atem und sahen sich prüfend in die Augen.

„Okay… das scheint ja schon das richtige Kleid zu sein", sagte sie atemlos und mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Offenbar ja…", seine Stimme klang wieder kühl und sein Blick war verschlossen. Aber Elizabeth wollte sich davon jetzt nicht beirren lassen. Er war noch da, also schien der Kuss ihm offensichtlich nicht besonders schlecht gefallen zu haben. Liz machte sich keine Illusionen davon, dass er es ihr ansonsten direkt und deutlich gesagt hätte. Doch er schwieg. Elizabeth hatte das Gefühl, das sie bei dem Kuss durchströmt hatte, mehr als genossen. Und irgendwie war sie nicht bereit, ihn jetzt einfach gehen zu lassen. Wer weiß, wenn es morgen Abend schlecht läuft, war das hier vielleicht die letzte Nacht in ihrem Leben. Die musste ja wohl genutzt werden.

Snape sah sie weiter prüfend und undurchdringlich an. Sie hatte ihre Hände über seine Schultern auf seine Brust gleiten lassen und strich leicht über seinen schwarzen Umhang.

„Professor, wo wir doch gerade so schön üben… vielleicht können Sie meine Spionagefähigkeiten ja noch ein bisschen weiter beurteilen…", ihre Stimme war leise und klang verführerisch in seinen Ohren. Er wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war, seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben. Aber ihr Blick, der tief und verheißungsvoll auf ihm lag, erweckte die Lust von neuem in ihm. Sanft spürte er, wie sie ihn zurück in Richtung der Couch schob. Snape gab ihrem Druck nach und setzte sich erneut in die Mitte des Sofas. Langsam ließ Elizabeth einen Träger ihres Kleides über ihre Schulter bis zur Hälfte des Armes gleiten. Dann folgte die andere Seite. Sie griff mit einer gekonnten Bewegung hinter sich und löste den Reißverschluss. Langsam – Snape kam es vor wie in Zeitlupe – rutschte der schwarze Stoff tiefer. Schon konnte er die Spitze ihren smaragdgrünen BHs sehen, der ihre perfekten Brüste umschloss. Dann entblößte das Kleid ihre schmale Taille, blieb kurz auf ihren Hüften liegen und wurde dann von Liz hinunter auf den Boden geschoben.

Elizabeths Herz raste. Sie ging sicherlich zu weit. Er würde sie auslachen für ihren lächerlichen Versuch, verführerisch zu sein. Sie stand vor ihm, nur mit BH und Höschen bekleidet und fühlte sich unglaublich angreifbar. Beinahe erwartete sie ein vernichtendes Wort von ihm, eine sarkastische Bemerkung zu ihrer Unverfrorenheit, sich selbst und ihn in so eine Situation zu bringen. Aber es kam nichts. Er schwieg. Stattdessen hatte er sie mit seinem Blick fixiert. Seine Augen musterten sie, aber es war keinesfalls ein spöttischer Blick, wie sie ihn befürchtet hatte. Vielmehr konnte sie ein Feuer erkennen, eine Leidenschaft, die er scheinbar angestrengt zu kontrollieren versuchte. Elizabeth fasste etwas Mut. Sie trat näher auf den Tränkemeister zu, der noch immer regungslos auf dem Sofa saß. Ihre Knie berührten sich jetzt und langsam ließ sie sich frontal auf seinem Schoß nieder, sodass ihr Gesicht genau in seines blickte.

„Was halten Sie von meiner Strategie…?", flüsterte sie leise. Snape gab auf. Er verdrängte den Gedanken an einen Kontrollverlust, an die Gefahr sich angreifbar zu machen und erst Recht an Malfoy, für den sie dieses ganze Schauspiel einstudierte. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit erlebte er den Moment so intensiv und unverfälscht, dachte nicht an Morgen, nicht an Zwänge, Entbehrungen und die Last seiner Vergangenheit. Er sah nur ihre grünen Augen, die vor Erregung zu leuchten schienen. Die ganze Situation war mehr als eine Probe. Es war kein Schauspiel, dass sie ihm aufführte, da war er sich sicher. Und mit dieser Gewissheit gab er den letzten Widerstand seines Körpers auf und umfasste ihre Hüften mit seinen Händen. Elizabeth konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie seine Erregung unter ihr durch den Stoff seines Umhangs spürte. Sie beugte sich vor und begann erneut einen fordernden Kuss, den er nur allzu gern erwiderte. Liz spürte, als seine Zunge sanft Einlass forderte und schloss die Augen. Leicht rutschte sie auf seinem Schoß vor und zurück, in dem Takt, den er mit seinen starken Händen vorgab.

Als sich nach einer Weile ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennten und beide sich etwas außer Atem ansahen, begann Liz langsam die endlose Anzahl von Knöpfen an seiner Robe zu öffnen. Sie wollte ihn. Jetzt sofort. Und wahrscheinlich gegen alle Vernunft. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit öffnete sich endlich sein Umhang und als sie darunter ein schwarzes Hemd, das ebenfalls von Knöpfen verschlossen war, entdeckte, schnaubte sie leise. Sogar seine Kleidung schien ihn wie eine Festung zu umschließen. Sie streifte seine Robe über seine Schultern und er half ihr dabei. Erneut versanken beide in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Liz spürte, wie ihre Körpermitte zu brennen begann. Schon lange nicht mehr hatte sie eine so intensive Lust verspürt.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Sie sah, wie sich seine Augen weiteten. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, doch es schien nicht mehr vor Erregung zu sein. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie ihn. Seine Lippen pressten sich nun fest aufeinander und er schob sie energisch von seinem Schoß neben sich. Gerade wollte sie protestieren, als er eilig an seinen Hemdsärmel griff und den Manschettenknopf öffnete. Eilig zog er den Ärmel hoch. Und dann sah sie es. Groß, schwarz und grünlich schimmernd auf seinem Unterarm. Das Dunkle Mal wand sich auf seiner blassen Hat. Sein Blick war eingefroren und auch sie musste genauer hinsehen. Langsam erhob sie eine Hand und berührte die Tätowierung leicht mit dem Zeigefinger. Seine Haut war heiß.

„Was… was ist das?", fragte sie etwas verdattert. Eine dämliche Frage. Sie wusste ganz genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Er ruft mich", presste Snape unter Anspannung hervor. Es schien mehr als die Wut zu sein, die sie deutlich aus seinem Gesicht lesen konnte. Die Schmerzen, die er in seinem Arm empfand waren offensichtlich ebenfalls enorm.

„Ich muss gehen!"

Immer noch irritiert und etwas überfordert mit der plötzlichen Situation blieb sie unschlüssig auf dem Sofa sitzen, während er die Knöpfe seines Umhangs wieder verschloss. Sie beobachtete ihn. Und in ihr keimte die leise Hoffnung auf, dass er ihr wenigstens einen letzten Kuss geben würde. Aber er ging. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte er aus ihren Räumen und ließ sie zurück. Und als die Tür hinter ihm energisch ins Schloss fiel, wusste sie: Sie war alleine.


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Elizabeth hatte sich nach Snapes Verschwinden in ihr Bett gelegt. Es war schon beinahe Mitternacht und der Tag war wahrlich ereignisreich genug gewesen. Wohin mochte Voldemort ihn gerufen haben? Sie lag in der Dunkelheit ihres Schlafzimmers und war immer wieder die vergangenen Stunden in Gedanken durchgegangen. Sein Küsse, die sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten, die Lust in seinen Augen und dann der plötzliche Schmerz. Dazu gehörte nicht nur der körperliche Schmerz, als das Dunkle Mal zu brennen begonnen hatte. Sie hatte auch einen inneren Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen. Zum ersten Mal hatte Elizabeth so richtig verstanden, was es für Snape bedeutete, als Spion für die Seite des Lichts zu kämpfen. Welche Entbehrungen und Lasten und welche Verzweiflung es bedeutete. Liz kam sich furchtbar schlecht und egoistisch vor, dass sie jetzt hier lag, eingekuschelt in ihr weiches Bett, während er wohlmöglich gerade von Voldemort gequält wurde oder ihm auf irgendeine erdenkliche Art zu Diensten sein musste.

Nachdem Liz noch lange über Snape gegrübelt hatte, waren ihr schließlich vor Erschöpfung die Augen zugefallen. Sie fiel in einen leichten Schlaf und träumte von Kämpfen, Qualen und Folter. Als sie im Schlaf plötzlich das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von Severus Snape vor sich sah, schreckte sie auf. Ein Blick auf ihren Wecker verriet ist, dass es halb 3 in der Nacht war. Liz starrte den hellen Baldachin ihres Himmelbettes an. Sie war hellwach. Eine Unruhe hatte sie befallen und es war ihr unmöglich, länger im Bett liegen zu bleiben. Elizabeth stand auf, beschwor sich einen Tee herauf und setzte sich an ihren Kamin, in dem noch ein schwaches Feuer loderte. Sie schaute in die orangefarbene Glut. Die Stille um sie herum schien sie zu erdrücken. Ob Snape wohl schon wieder zurück war? Ob es ihm gut ging?

Elizabeth stand auf. Sie konnte es einfache nicht mehr aushalten, hier in dieser Ungewissheit zum Warten gezwungen zu sein. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie ihren Morgenmantel herbeischweben. Als sie ihn angezogen hatte, trat sie aus ihrer Wohnung heraus und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Als sie vor Snapes Bürotür angekommen war, klopfte sie an. Erst leise, dann immer energischer. Aber niemand antwortet. Entweder der Tränkemeister hatte einen extrem tiefen Schlaf oder aber er war noch gar nicht zu Hause. Kurz stand Elizabeth unschlüssig auf dem kühlen Kerkerflur. Jetzt ins Bett zu gehen würde absolut nichts bringen. Schlafen konnte sie dort eh nicht, dafür war sie inzwischen viel zu besorgt um den Tränkemeister. Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz, beschwor eine Wolldecke herauf und setzte sich, eingekuschelt in die Decke, vor die schwere Kerkertür. So würde sie wenigstens mitbekommen, wenn er nach Hause kam. Sie lauschte lange Zeit in die Stille. Hier und da konnte man knarrende Dielen und das Quietschen einer Tür hören. Aber nach Schritten oder einem anderen Lebenszeichen des Tränkemeisters horchte sie vergebens. Irgendwann fielen Elizabeth erneut die Augen zu.

Fünf Stunden hatte Severus Snape in der Nähe des dunklen Lords verbracht. Ungefähr 10 Todesser hatte er zusammengerufen und auf Malfoy Manor versammelt. Lucius hatte sich als großzügiger Gastgeber der Versammlung gezeigt. Für die meisten von ihnen hatte der dunkle Lord kleinere Aufträge gehabt. Eine Mischung aus Mord, Spionage und Brandstiftung war zusammengekommen. Snape hingegen war im Anwesen geblieben. Bei Voldemort. Snape hatte von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt. Der Abend mit Elizabeth hatte seinen Geist gelockert. Er war nicht mehr so verschlossen wie zuvor. Und selbstverständlich hatte Voldemort das gemerkt. Eigentlich hatte er von Snape einige Tränke eingefordert, aber als er dessen Schwäche erkannte, musste Snape eine fast dreistündige Befragung über sich ergehen lassen, bei der Voldemort ihn auch mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch quälte. Das ein oder andere Mal waren einige Gedanken zu Voldemort durchgedrungen. Snape wurde übel, als er daran dachte, dass Voldemort Elizabeths Gesicht gesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht ganz nahe an seinem. Der dunkle Lord war nicht dumm. Er hatte bestimmt eins und eins zusammengezählt. Sollte er auch nur die geringste Verbindung zwischen Snape und Elizabeth vermuten, war sie in höchster Gefahr. Dann hatte Voldemort ein Druckmittel und Severus würde lieber jedem Cruciatus standhalten, als zuzulassen, dass der jungen Frau etwas geschehen könnte.

Snape humpelte die schweren Stufen zu seinen Räumen hinunter. Jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte ihn von den Flüchen, die er in dieser Nacht aushalten musste. Als er sich durch den Kerkergang schleppte, in dem seine Räume lagen, sah er schon von weitem die Gestalt, die vor seiner Bürotür lag. Als er näher kam erkannte er sie. Elizabeth Ashford lag dort, eingerollt unter einer Wolldecke und schien zu schlafen. Ihre dunklen Locken waren ihr ins Gesicht gefallen und er konnte ihren gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Atem hören. Sie sah so unglaublich friedlich und unschuldig aus. Beinahe hatten ihren weichen Gesichtszüge und die schlanke, zierliche Gestalt etwas Kindliches an sich. Snapes Magen verkrampfte sich. Es war alles ein großer Fehler gewesen. Er hatte es vorher gewusst. Jahrelang war er gut damit gefahren, keine Emotionen zuzulassen, niemanden zu nahe an sich herankommen zu lassen und jedem Menschen mit Distanz und Argwohn zu begegnen. Nur bei Elizabeth Ashford hatten seine Abwehrmechanismen versagt. Snape betrachtete sie einige Minuten. Er wusste nicht, was sie von ihm dachte. Als er während ihres Treffens von Voldemort abberufen worden war, hätte er geschworen, dass sie eine rein körperliche Anziehung gespürt hatte. Aber die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt hier unten vor seiner Tür lag, machte ihn nachdenklich. Empfand sie wohlmöglich mehr für ihn? Machte sie sich Sorgen? Und wenn sie sich Sorgen machte, aus welchem Motiv heraus? Snape wollte nicht glauben, dass dieses junge hübsche Mädchen tatsächlich mit ihm – Severus Snape…

Wie ich immer. Der heutige Abend hatte ihm eindeutig gezeigt, dass er jeglichen zwischenmenschlichen Kontakt unterlassen musste. Egal wie sie zu ihm stand, er lief höchste Gefahr, Gefühle für die junge Frau zu entwickeln und das konnte bei einer weiteren Unachtsamkeit seinerseits Schreckliches für sie bedeuten. Der dunkle Lord durfte keinen Kontakt zwischen ihnen ahnen, sonst war mehr als nur Elizabeths Spionageeinsatz gefährdet: Dann ging es eindeutig um ihr Leben.

Noch einmal blickte Snape mit einem sanften Lächeln auf Elizabeth. Dann atmete er ein, verschloss sein Gesicht und verhärtete seinen Blick.

„Miss Ashford, was treiben Sie hier?", fragte er laut und mit schneidendem Ton.

Elizabeth wachte langsam auf und blinzelte ihn verschlafen an. Dann lächelte sie. Erleichtert und liebevoll. Ihr Blick versetzte ihm einen Stich, denn er wusste, dass seine folgenden Worte alles zerstören würden.

„Miss Ashford, verschwinden Sie von hier. Sofort!", seine Stimme klang scharf und bedrohlich und wischte Liz das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht.

„Aber, Professor, ich wollte nur…", setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an. Doch er unterbrach sie barsch: „Haben Sie mich nicht verstanden? Verschwinden Sie und zwar sofort! Und wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal, vor meiner Tür aufzutauchen, wenn Sie keinen mehr als triftigen Grund dazu haben!" Sein Ton ließ keine Missverständnisse daran aufkommen, dass er es ernst meinte. Elizabeth spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie sich die Blöße geben und nun vor ihm weinen. Sie rappelte sich auf, warf einen letzten glasigen und fassungslosen Blick in sein Gesicht und lief dann den Gang entlang auf die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss zu.

Severus Snape seufzte. Er hatte es deutlich in ihrem Blick gesehen. Er hatte ihr wehgetan. Jetzt war er sich beinahe sicher, dass sie gerade dabei gewesen war, mehr als nur Anziehung für ihn zu empfinden.

Elizabeth war selbst erstaunt darüber, dass sie es bis in ihre Räume geschafft hatte. Erst als sie hier ankam, hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer lief und sich auf das Bett fallen ließ, spürte sie die erste Tränen über ihre Wangen rollen. Für etliche Minuten konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als zu weinen. Erst nach einer Ewigkeit versiegten die letzten Tränen und ihr Atem beruhigte sich. Liz war verletzt. Verletzt von seinen Worten, beschämt, dass sie so töricht gewesen war zu glauben, dass er etwas für sie empfinden könnte. Dass er sich freute, wenn er ihre Besorgnis sah. Dass er sie vielleicht auch nur ein wenig so interessant finden würde, wie sie ihn fand.

In wenigen Sätzen hatte er ihre gesamte Hoffnung, Sorge und die Vertrautheit, von der sie sich eingebildet hatte, dass sie langsam zwischen ihnen entstand, zerstört. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm jemals wieder unter die Augen treten sollte. Mit diesen Gedanken fiel sie ein letztes Mal in dieser Nacht in einen kurzen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Am nächsten Morgen war Liz wie gerädert. Als sie im Badezimmer in den Spiegel sah und ihre rotunterlaufenden Augen sah, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie war verspannt von der Nacht in den Kerkern, übermüdet und fühlte sich hässlich und abgelehnt. Ein paar Minuten starrte sie ihr Spiegelbild an, dann schlug sie energisch mit der Hand auf den Rand des Waschbeckens. „So eine verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte sie laut. Das war doch nicht sie! Dieser offenbar völlig soziopathische Tränkemeister hatte ihr zwar die Nacht gekostet, aber sie wusste, dass sie stark sein konnte. Wenn er glaubte, sie würde jetzt wie ein Teenager Tagebücher mit selbstmitleidigen Liebesbekundungen füllen, hatte er sich getäuscht. Wütend starrte sie in den Spiegel, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und wusch sich ihr Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser. Schon viel besser! Dieser menschenfeindliche Tränkepanscher konnte ihr sowieso erstmal gestohlen bleiben. Sie hatte heute wirklich wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als sich mit seinen männlichen Befindlichkeiten zu beschäftigen, dachte sie und stieg unter die Dusche.

Als Elizabeth zum Frühstück in die große Halle kam, war Severus Snape nicht da. Und im selben Moment, in dem sie das dachte, ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass es ihr sofort auffiel. Das klappte ja schon super mit der Nichtbeachtung. Liz nahm Platz und stocherte etwas lustlos in ihren Cornflakes herum.

Auch Minerva McGonagall merkte recht bald, dass die junge Kollegin heute Morgen einsilbig war. Milde lächelnd beobachtete sie Elizabeth. Sie hatte heute etwas Trotziges an sich. Das war vielleicht die richtige Grundhaltung, um in ihre abendliche Verabredung zu gehen, dachte die alte Verwandlungsmeisterin bei sich. Selbstverständlich hatte Dumbledore sie noch am vorigen Abend in die Pläne bezüglich Malfoy eingeweiht. McGonagall war zwar ebenso besorgt wie der Schulleiter, sah aber auch die möglichen Vorteile für den Orden. Und – genau wie Dumbledore – fand sie Gefallen an der Vorstellung, dass Snape und Elizabeth dabei eng zusammenarbeiten sollte. Dumbledore hatte verschmitzt gelächelt, als er erzählt hatte, wie schwer es dem Tränkemeister gefallen war, seine übliche Ablehnung auszudrücken, als er ihn anwies, sich mit Elizabeth zu treffen. Sofort hatte er gemerkt, dass Snape etwas an der jungen Frau gefiel. Und das musste in seinen Augen dringend gefördert werden. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore selbst seit Jahren ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass Snape sein Leben für den Orden aufgab und alle persönlichen Belange mittlerweile seiner Spionagetätigkeit weit unterordnete. Das war kein Leben für einen Mann in seinem Alter. Und wenn Snape einmal Anstalten machte, einen anderen Menschen etwas näher an sich heranzulassen, empfand es Dumbledore als seine Pflicht, das zu fördern. Minerva seufzte. Das war sicherlich ein weiter Weg, aber auch sie würde den Tränkemeister gerne einmal glücklich sehen. Die Schuld, die er auf sich geladen hatte, war mehr als abgegolten und es gab keinen Menschen, der diese absolute Selbstaufgabe mehr von ihm verlangte. Außer vielleicht Sirius Black, aber das hatte andere Gründe. Also war es nur noch Snape selbst, der sich zu dieser immerwährenden Selbstgeißelung zwang, die in Minervas Augen dringend ein Ende haben musste.

„Nun, meine Liebe, war ihr gestriger Abend mit Professor Snape einigermaßen erfolgreich?", versuchte sie doch noch einmal ein Gespräch. Elizabeth schaute hoch und ihre Augen blitzten wütend auf.

„Professor Snape war äußerst erfolgreich darin, mir zu verdeutlichen, wie viel einer weiteren Zusammenarbeit im Weg steht. Wenn das für Sie eine ausreichende Antwort ist", knurrte sie.

Ach, Severus, dachte Minerva McGonagall, es war also noch ein sehr weiter Weg.

Nach dem Frühstück, zudem Snape gar nicht erst erschienen war, erhob sich Elizabeth und ging durch das Eingangsportal hinaus in die frische, sommerliche Morgenluft. Ein Spaziergang würde ihr jetzt guttun, ihren Kopf frei machen und sie in die Lage versetzten, sich auf das Wesentliche zu fokussieren. Sie hatte gerade einige Schritte durch den Morgen in Richtung See gemacht, da hörte sie auf einmal eine ihr bekannte Stimme.

„Elizabeth! Guten Morgen!", Remus Lupin kam flotten Schrittes den Weg vom Tor hinauf und winkte ihr freundlich zu.

Elizabeth strahlte. Genau das brauchte sie jetzt! Jemanden, der einfach ehrlich nett, zuverlässig und empathisch war.

„Remus, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie lächelnd und ließ sich von ihm zur Begrüßung umarmen.

„Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber ich übernehme hier für ein paar Wochen eine Vertretungsstelle. Professor Dumbledore hat mich für ein paar Wochen als Lehrer für _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ eingestellt."

Elizabeth musste grinsen: „Ach, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe… Dabei hatte ich immer den Eindruck, dass du einmal im Monat besonders gepflegt werden musst!"

Er tat beleidigt und bemerkte dann: „Also, man kann mir aber nun wirklich keine mangelnde Tierliebe vorwerfen. Es kommt sogar vor, dass ich sie zum fressen gerne habe." Seine Augen blitzten schelmisch.

„Ach Remus, ich bin so unendlich froh, dass du da bist. Ich kann wirklich ein paar aufbauende Worte gebrauchen."

Remus sah sie besorgt an: „Was ist denn los, Miss America? Was hast du für ein Problem?"

„Ein schwarzes", seufzte sie, „ein großes, schwarzes, grausames Problem!"

Nachdem Elizabeth Remus bei einem ausgiebigen Spaziergang von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht erzählt hatte, ging es ihr schon um einiges besser. Er brachte sie zu ihren Räumen und Liz beschloss, sie noch einmal hinzulegen, um am Abend auch wirklich ausgeruht zu sein. Wachsamkeit und Auffassungsgabe würden wahrscheinlich ihre wichtigsten Waffen sein, wenn sie sich mit Malfoy traf.

Tick tick tick… Elizabeth öffnete verschlafen ein Auge. Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Es war eine Stunde vergangen und bald sollte es Mittagessen geben. Tick tick tick. Da hörte sie wieder das Geräusch, was sie offensichtlich geweckt hatte. Auf der Suche nach der Quelle des Geräusches glitt ihr Blick durch den Raum. Tick tick tick. Eindeutig! Es kam vom Fenster. Schnell rappelte Liz sich auf und öffnete es. Auf dem Sims saß eine große und imposant wirkende Adlereule. An ihrem Bein hing ein zusammengerollter Zettel, den Liz vorsichtig löste.

Gnädigste Miss Ashford,

ich freue mich außerordentlich auf den

heutigen Abend. Ich werde Sie um 7 Uhr

am Eingangstor der Ländereien

von Hogwarts treffen.

Hochachtungsvoll

L.M.

Elizabeth lächelte. Dieser Mann hatte auf jeden Fall eine Ahnung davon, wie man sich zuvorkommend und nobel ausdrückte. Wenn es nicht so gefährlich wäre, hätte Liz dem heutigen Abend mit gespannter Erwartung entgegen gesehen. Sie zog eine Schublade ihres Nachttischs auf und zog einen kleinen Keks hervor, den sie der Eule anbot. Sie beobachtete das stolze Tier beim Fressen. Selbst dieser Vogel hatte etwas Überhebliches und Arrogantes an sich, dachte sie und musste schmunzeln.

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug. Beim Essen – zudem Snape erneut nicht aufgetaucht war – hatte sie mit Remus geplaudert. Dann hatte sie mit ihm den Plan für den Abend besprochen und sich anschließend alleine in ihre Räume zurückgezogen. Sie wollte, dass alles perfekt war für ihr Date. Während sie ihre Haare frisierte, Makeup auflegte und einen Duft auflegte, von dem ihr die Verkäuferin in der Winkelgasse gesagt hatte, er verbinde die Frische und Jugend einer Blume mit dem betörenden Duft eines natürlichen Lockstoffes. Warum sie überhaupt so etwas besaß, war ihr eigentlich schleierhaft, aber für diesen Abend schien es genau das Richtige zu sein. Als sie nach zwei Stunden im Bad und vor dem Schrank im Schlafzimmer fertig war, sah sie sich zufrieden im großen Spiegel an.

Elizabeth trug das Kleid, das schon am Vortag bei Snape ganz offenbar seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte. Im Ausschnitt war die Spitze ihres BHs zu erahnen. Dazu hatte sie eine Strumpfhose mit einer dünnen schwarzen Naht angezogen, die sich hinten von ihrem Oberschenkel bis zum Knöchel zog. Dazu hatte Liz ihre Lippen tiefrot geschminkt, sodass sie sich verführerisch von ihrer hellen Haut abhoben. Alles in allem war sie durchaus zufrieden. Das Outfit sah kokett aus, ließ aber Spielraum für eine eher naive und unschuldige Darstellung.

Um 10 vor 7 machte sich Elizabeth auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt am Rande der Ländereien von Hogwarts. Als sie durch das große Eingangsportal lief, hallte das Klacken ihrer Absätze von den Wänden wieder. Draußen umfing sie die noch immer sommerliche Abendluft. Die Sonne stand schon etwas tiefer und ließ das Wasser des großen Sees golden funkeln. Elizabeth merkte, wie langsam die Aufregung in ihr stieg. Was der Abend wohl bringen würde? Mittlerweile und auch durch die Gespräche mit Lupin hatte sie ihre Angst vor Malfoy weitestgehend verloren. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich von seinem machtvollen auftreten nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Remus war davon überzeugt, dass Malfoy nicht vorhatte, sie umzubringen. Ganz im Gegenteil traute er Elizabeth durchaus zu, den Todesser um den Finger zu wickeln und langsam begann sie selbst daran zu glauben.

Elizabeth bemerkte nicht, dass sie von zwei schwarzen, durchdringenden Augen beobachtet wurde, während sie zum Hauptportal der Ländereien ging.

Und als sie das Tor beinahe erreicht hatte, apparierte der blonde Zauberer auf der anderen Seite der Pforte. Jetzt geht es los, dachte Elizabeth und setzte ein schüchternes Lächeln auf.

 **Ich freue mich wirklich sehr doll über Reviews!**


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

„Ah, Miss Ashford", seine Stimme klang seidig und hatte doch eine gewisse Kälte in sich.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich freue mich, dass es so schnell klappt mit unserem Wiedersehen." Elizabeth hatte ihn jetzt außerhalb der Ländereien erreicht und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Er reichte ihr eine Hand und führte sie zwei Schritte näher zu sich. Liz war jetzt überraschend dicht an seinem Körper und legte eine Hand gegen seine Brust.

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite", raunte er in ihr Ohr und ehe sie noch über seinen überaus zweideutigen Unterton nachdenken konnte, war er mit ihr appariert. Elizabeth hatte gemerkt, dass sie sich mit ihm entmaterialisierte und schloss schnell die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand sie auf einer Dachterrasse in der milden Sommerabendluft. Sie ließ ihren Blick von dem hohen Gebäude, auf dem sie stand, über die Skyline der Stadt schweifen, die zu ihren Füßen lag. In der Ferne konnte sie Big Ben und die Themse erkennen und war beinahe ein bisschen erleichtert, dass Malfoy mit ihr wenigstens nicht das Land verlassen hatte. „Wow, wo sind wir hier?", fragte Elizabeth und musste die Neugier und Begeisterung nicht einmal spielen. Der Ausblick war wirklich fantastisch.

„Gefällt es ihnen?", er war hinter sie getreten und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Hüften. Langsam schob er sie ein paar Schritte vor zum Geländer der Terrasse.

„Es ist beeindruckend", flüsterte sie und lehnte sich ein bisschen zurück gegen seinen Oberkörper.

Elizabeths Sinne waren geschärft und sie konzentrierte sich auf jede Bewegung, die er machte. Dabei entging ihr nicht sein herb-männlicher Geruch. Es schien sein Aftershave zu sein und Liz musste zugeben, dass es extrem anziehend roch. Sie löste ihre Augen von dem Ausblick und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was haben Sie heute Abend mit mir vor?", fragte sie mit flackerndem Blick und sah ihm in die eisblauen Augen. Ein Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen: „Da fällt mir eine Menge ein", antwortete er rau, „Aber zunächst sollten wir eine Kleinigkeit zu Abend essen."

Mit der „Kleinigkeit" hatte er maßlos untertrieben. Offensichtlich gehörte die Dachterrasse zu einem edlen Restaurant, dass Malfoy jedoch komplett reserviert zu haben schien. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass er das getan hatte und den Besitzer nicht mit einem Imperius dazu gezwungen hatte, nur für sie zu öffnen. Mitten auf der Terrasse stand ein elegant geschmückter Tisch mit brennenden Kerzen, die in der lauen Abendbrise leicht flackerten. Malfoy führte Elizabeth zu einem der Stühle, zog ihn ihr zurecht und nahm dann auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, im Vorfeld ein Menu auszuwählen. Ich hoffe, das war in Ihrem Sinne", Malfoy hob eine Hand und im nächsten Moment stand ein Kellner mit einer geöffnete Flasche Wein neben ihm. Er schenkte dem blonden Zauberer einen kleinen Schluck in sein Glas, der probierte und mit einem Nicken andeutete, dass der Ober beiden einfüllen durfte. Liz betrachtete dieses Schauspiel fasziniert. Ganz offensichtlich verkehrte Lucius Malfoy des Öfteren in solchen gehobenen Kreisen, denn die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er dem Kellner nun gönnerhaft zunickte, wirkte beinahe ritualisiert.

Malfoy erhob sein Glas und sagte mit dunkler Stimme: „Also, Miss Ashford, auf einen unterhaltsamen Abend…" Liz wusste nicht, warum das Wort „unterhaltsam" ihr eine Gänsehaut auf den Rücken zauberte. War es die Tatsache, dass er auf eine gefährliche Art doch eine Anziehung auf sie ausübte oder das Gefühl, dass er unter „unterhaltsam" ohne weiteres etwas verstehen konnte, das zu ihrem eigenen Nachteil war. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und stieß ihr Glas gegen seines.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy, einen unterhaltsamen Abend… den haben wird bestimmt", sie gab sich Mühe, ihre Stimme sanft und vieldeutig klingen zu lassen und das Flackern in seinen Augen verriet, dass sie damit Erfolg hatte. Malfoy hatte schon zuvor keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um sie zu berühren, aber es wurde immer deutlicher, dass er ein klares Verlangen nach ihr hatte.

Insgeheim überlegte sich Elizabeth, wie sie sich den Verlauf des Abends weiter vorstellte. Bis zum Nachmittag hatte sie sich noch fest vorgenommen, auf keinen Fall mit dem blonden Zauberer zu schlafen. Aber als sie ihn nun so vor sich sah, seine mächtige Aura spürte und sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln sah, war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie diesen Vorsatz durchhalten würde. Naja, dachte sie, für die gute Spionagesache würde sie dieses Opfer vielleicht doch bringen. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Im Selbstbetrug war sie offensichtlich schon super, wenn es ihr jetzt noch gelingen sollte, Lucius Malfoy hinters Licht zu führen, konnte sie sicher eine Hilfe für den Orden sein.

Als die Kellner die Vorspeisensuppe brachte, erzählte Malfoy Elizabeth einige Belanglosigkeiten aus seiner Zeit als Schulrat von Hogwarts. Elizabeth machte ein interessiertes Gesicht und achtete dabei genau darauf, seine Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder auf ihren Mund zu lenken. Während der Hauptspeise – es gab eine französische Spezialität namens Boeuf à la ficelle, von der Elizabeth nur erkannte, dass es Rindfleisch zu sein schien – begann Malfoy einiges zu Liz Vergangenheit zu fragen und sie musste höllisch aufpassen, möglichst harmlos zu klingen. Stolz berichtete sie von ihrer Merlinauszeichnung und erzählte ansonsten von einigen wissenschaftlichen Tätigkeiten und Vorträgen. Einen aktiven Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite verschwieg sie, zumal ihr Malfoys Interesse an ihrer Vergangenheit ohnehin mehr wie eine Art Höflichkeitsgeste vorkam. Am liebsten hörte der Magier offenbar sich selbst reden und so führte er das Gespräch während der Nachspeise galant wieder auf seine Person zurück. Er beschrieb ihr sein Anwesen in Wiltshire und Elizabeth schaute ihn aus faszinierten grünen Augen an. „Das klingt ja wirklich sehr beeindruckend", sagte sie und leckte etwas Schokoladencreme von ihrem Zeigefinger, „Ich wünschte, Sie würden mich irgendwann einmal dorthin mitnehmen."

Malfoys Blick folgte ihrem Finger und er leckte sich kurz über die Lippen. Dann erhob er sich langsam und Elizabeth hatte das Gefühl, dass er es mit derselben Geschmeidigkeit tat wie eine Schlange. Seinen Stock mit dem silbernen Knauf trug er wieder in seiner Hand. Ebenso bedächtig schritt er um den Tisch herum und legte Liz eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie sah zu ihm auf mit großen Augen und konnte spüren, dass er sich Mühe gab, nicht zu fordernd aufzutreten. Sie reichte ihm eine Hand und er half ihr auf. Doch anstatt sie anschließend wieder freizugeben, zog er die junge Lehrerin näher an sich. „Elizabeth, Sie sind eine faszinierende, junge Frau", sagte er leise und es hatte etwas Bedrohliches an sich wie ein Tier auf der Jagd. Er ließ seine Hände an ihrer Taille und Hüfte entlanggleiten. Malfoy war einen guten Kopf größer als sie und sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Zwar war es ein ganz anderes Gefühl als am Vortag mit Snape, denn jetzt im Vergleich musste Elizabeth sich eingestehen, dass Snape sie wirklich faszinierte und seine Augen etwas Undurchdringliches hatten, das wahnsinnig anzog. Dennoch war ihr Malfoys Nähe nicht unangenehm. Seit sie wusste, dass er kaum etwas Gutes im Sinn und sie beschlossen hatte, dieses Spiel mitzuspielen, verunsicherte sie seine Gegenwart nicht mehr, wie es noch in Snapes Büro der Fall gewesen war.

Im Gegensatz zu der Begegnung mit dem Tränkemeister spürte sie ihre Neugier und Erregung jedoch nicht im ganzen Körper, sondern konnte ziemlich genau einen Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen ausmachen, der auf Malfoy anzusprechen schien. Warum stahl sich eigentlich dieser unfreundliche Zaubertranklehrer schon wieder in ihre Gedanken? Elizabeth versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln. Der schwarzhaarige Mann hatte seine Chance gehabt und ihr mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er auf einen näheren Kontakt keinen Wert legte. Und im Gegensatz dazu, machte Malfoy gerade den Eindruck, als könnte der Kontakt zwischen ihnen beiden gar nicht eng genug sein.

Es war wohl Zeit für Phase 2, dachte Elizabeth und öffnete leicht ihre Lippen. Sie hätte beinahe gelacht, als sie merkte wie schnell und durchschaubar Malfoy auf ihr Angebot einging und sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte. Als seine Lippen ihre berührten, wurde das Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib stärker. Das war irgendwie gar kein schlechter Auftrag, fand sie, während sie ihre eine Hand hinauf in seinen Nacken schob. Er stieß ein leises Knurren aus.

Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, war sein Blick verschleiert. Er sah so aus, als ob seine Selbstbeherrschung ihr Ende erreicht hatte.

„Kommen Sie mit", stieß er hervor und war im nächsten Moment erneut mit ihr appariert.

Elizabeth fand sich nun in einem kleinen Zimmer wieder, das offensichtlich im oberen Stock eines Zimmers lag, wie ihr ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet. Im Zimmer standen ein großes Himmelbett und ein alter Sessel, ansonsten war das Zimmer leer und wurde nur von der braunen Holzvertäfelung an den Wänden geschmückt.

„Wo haben Sie mich hingebracht, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie. Liz stand noch immer nahe bei ihm.

„Sie hatten sich doch gewünscht, einmal Malfoy Manor zu sehen. Nun, das hier ist der westliche Turm." Elizabeth sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Mr. Malfoy, was haben Sie denn vor mit mir?", fragte sie mit unschuldiger Miene. Malfoy ging langsam zu dem Sessel und nahm Platz. Elizabeth, die ihm gefolgt war, stand etwas unschlüssig vor ihm. Sie ahnte zwar, worauf die ganze Situation hinauslaufen würde, aber sie wusste nicht recht, inwieweit er es mochte, wenn sie die Initiative übernehmen würde. Er kam ihr so vor, als gäbe er ungern die Zügel aus der Hand und es war ganz in ihrem Sinne, dass er sie für fügsam und leicht zu beeindrucken hielt.

Malfoy umschloss jetzt mit beiden Händen ihre Hüften und dirigierte sie auf seinen Schoß, sodass sie seitlich auf ihm saß. Liz kicherte etwas, so wie sie sich vorstellte, dass es ihm gefallen könnte. Und es schien ihm zu gefallen. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich: „Elizabeth, Sie sind eine außergewöhnliche Frau. Und so unglaublich jung…" Mit diesen Worten zog er ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie erneut. Stark und verlangend. Wenn sie sich hätte wehren wollen: Sie hätte keine Chance gehabt. Aber Elizabeth wollte sich nicht wehren. Zum einen verfolgte sie immerhin einen Plan und Teil davon war es, Malfoys Verlangen nach ihr auf einem ziemlich hohen Level zu halten. Zum anderen schmeckten seine Küsse – die Küsse eines verheirateten Todessers – verheißungsvoll und lösten in ihr eine verbotene Lust aus.

Als er den Kuss löste, um Luft zu holen, biss sie sich leicht auf die geröteten Lippen und flüsterte: „Aber Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind der Vater einer meiner Schüler. Und dazu noch verheiratet. Das dürfen wir nicht tun." Sie tat, als wolle sie von seinem Schoß krabbeln, bewegte sich aber in Wirklichkeit nur hin und her und spürte durch seine Hose, wie bereit er schon für sie war.

„Elizabeth, Regeln können uns doch nicht aufhalten. Sie müssen auch einmal etwas Verbotenes tun." Sie schauderte etwas bei dem Gedanken, welch unterschiedliche Vorstellung sie beide von dem Wort „verboten" hatten. Wenn es ihm nur um ein moralisch zweifelhaftes Abenteuer gehen würde, hätte Elizabeth kaum einen solchen Aufwand betrieben.

„Sie verführen mich wirklich zu schlimmen Dingen, Mr. Malfoy", sie kicherte ein bisschen.

„Oh, Elizabeth, Sie haben ja keine Ahnung…", er schien sich endgültig nur noch mit ihrem Körper zu beschäftigen. Seine Hände wanderten über ihre Oberschenkel, unter ihr Kleid, bis seine Fingerspitzen ihr Höschen erreicht hatten. Liz ihrerseits machte sich an den Knöpfen seines Gehrocks zu schaffen. Es konnte doch nicht schwer sein, Malfoy dazu zu bringen, ihr endlich sein Dunkles Mal zu zeigen. Und tatsächlich reagierte der Zauberer auf ihre Entkleidungsversuche, hob sie mit festem Griff von seinem Schoß und erhob sich. Sie stand jetzt wieder vor ihm und konnte die Jacke von seinen Schultern streifen. Darunter trug Malfoy ein weißes Hemd und eine brokatbesetzte Weste. Noch mehr Knöpfe. Warum trugen in der magischen Welt die Männer nur ständig so viele Klamotten? Als er schließlich nur noch das Hemd trug, schien es Elizabeth an der Zeit, auch ihrerseits etwas von ihren Kleidungsstücken zu opfern. Wie bereits am Vorabend öffnete sie behände ihr Kleid und ließ die Träger langsam über ihre Schultern gleiten. Für irgendetwas musste die Probe mit Snape ja gut gewesen sein, wenn der Tränkemeister jetzt schon nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Da konnte sie wenigstens die Verführungstechnik beibehalten.

Malfoy war nur allzu gewillt, ihr beim Entkleiden behilflich zu sein. Schon kam Elizabeths – diesmal schwarzer – Spitzen-BH zu Vorschein. Er versenkte sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten und Liz warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie spürte, wie er ihr Kleid mit Gewalt über ihren Hintern schob und sie anschließend anhob. Liz klammerte sich mit ihren Beinen an seine Taille und er ging mit ihr zum Bett. Ihr Herz raste. Sie war zerrissen zwischen dem immer stärker werdenden Gefühl der Erregung und dem Respekt, dem sie vor seiner Unberechenbarkeit hatte. Ihren Abscheu gegenüber seiner Einstellung zum Dunklen Lord hingegen konnte sie beim Gedanken an seine dominante Art sie zu küssen ganz gut verdrängen. Es ist nur ein Job, sagte sie sich, als er sie aufs Bett sinken ließ und sich gierig über sie beugte.

Moment man…. Nur ein Job… was machte sie hier eigentlich. Wohin sollte das ganze führen, wenn sie sich jetzt von ihm nehmen ließ und anschließend jeden Reiz verloren hatte.

Elizabeth drückte gegen Malfoys Schulter und drängte ihn auf die Matratze, sodass sie nun über ihn gebeugt war. Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf und er half ihr dabei, es auszuziehen. Da war es. Schwarz und deutlich sichtbar auf seiner Alabasterhaut. Sie berührte es leicht mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Mr. Malfoy… Sie böser, böser Mann…", ihre Augen funkelten. Er ließ seinen Kopf zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Das haben Sie ja gar nicht erwähnt… Sie sind offenbar ein Mann mit Vergangenheit. Oder…", sie berührte mit einer Hand sein Dunkles Mal und strich mit der anderen über die deutliche Beule in seiner Hose, „oder sind Sie etwa noch aktiv dabei…?"

Sie bemühte sich, deutlich fasziniert zu klingen und er schien ihrem Unterton zu glauben. „Elizabeth, Sie scheinen nicht gerade abgeschreckt zu sein."

Liz schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln. „Ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für die bösen Jungs", sagte sie und begann seinen Unterarm langsam zu küssen. Sie spürte, wie sein Atem schneller ging. „Ich bin neugierig, Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind der erste Todesser, den ich kennenlerne", was für eine Lüge, sie musste beinahe selbst darüber schmunzeln.

Malfoy verfolgte sie interessiert und ein wenig misstrauisch mit seinen graublauen Augen. Sie beugte sich noch einmal über sein Gesicht und küsste ihn fordernd. Es konnte für ihn keinen Zweifel daran geben, dass seine Zugehörigkeit zu dunklen Seite sie eher ansprach als abschreckte.

„Elizabeth, ich bin nicht sicher, ob so eine junge hübsche Frau sich mit der dunklen…", plötzlich fuhr Malfoy auf und saß nun aufrecht vor ihr. Und jetzt hörte sie es auch. Hohe Absätze auf steinigen Stufen.

„Verdammt!", stieß er aus, „Meine Frau…" Er räusperte sich und hatte in Windeseile sein Hemd wieder angezogen. Elizabeth war überrascht, fand aber die Dramaturgie des Abends durch die Wiederkehr von Narzissa Malfoy jedoch ziemlich gelungen. Und auch, wenn etwas in ihr wirklich gerne mit Malfoy geschlafen hätte, passte diese Unterbrechung unglaublich gut in ihren Plan, für Lucius Malfoy interessant zu bleiben. Schnell war sie aufgestanden und hatte ihr Kleid angezogen. „Dann kehre ich wohl besser nach Hogwarts zurück", sagte sie unschuldig und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Er zog sie noch einmal fest an sich:

„Glauben Sie mir, Elizabeth, wir werden uns wiedersehen. Und dann werden Sie mich anflehen, mit Ihnen zu schlafen."

Und dann apparierte sie.

Severus Snape wollte nicht an sie denken. Er hatte an diesem Abend alles unternommen, um nicht an ihr verdammtes Treffen mit Malfoy zu denken. Er hatte seine Zaubertrankzutaten sortiert, Inventarlisten angelegt und sogar angefangen, die Kessel in seinem Labor zu putzen. Aber mit Hilfe von Magie waren alle diese Tätigkeiten kaum dazu geeignet, den gesamten Abend zu füllen. Er hatte einige Minuten vor 7 Uhr noch Kräuter aus den Gewächshäusern geholt und Elizabeth durch das Eingangsportal und über die Wege zum Tor gehen sehen. Ihr Anblick hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt und die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die allgemein seine Unzufriedenheit mit nahezu allen Dingen um ihn herum ausdrückte, war noch tiefer als üblich gewesen.

Snape war anschließend in seine privaten Räume zurückgekehrt und hatte sich mittlerweile bereits den siebten Feuerwhiskey heraufbeschworen.

Er saß über einigen Manuskripten für einen neuen Trank, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Ob Malfoy sie sich schon genommen hatte? Was, wenn Elizabeth doch nicht so recht wusste, worauf sie sich da einließ. Sie machte auf ihn von Beginn an einen eher beschützenswerten Eindruck. Sie war Malfoy doch haushoch unterlegen, wenn es doch zu einem Kampf oder…

Einige Male konnte er den Gedanken wieder verdrängen, aber als er das letzte Glas Whiskey heruntergestürzt hatte, gelang es ihm nicht mehr. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war beinahe Mitternacht. Ob sie noch bei ihm war? Auch wenn der letzte Rest seines vernebelten Verstandes ihn davon abzuhalten versuchte, machte er sich mit wehendem Umhang auf den Weg hinaus aus den Kerkern. Er wollte zu ihren Räumen. Vielleicht konnte er ja ausmachen, ob sie mittlerweile von ihrem „Einsatz" zurückgekehrt war. Als er die Stufen in die Eingangshalle hinaufging, hörte er plötzlich Schritte. Snape hielt kurz inne und lauschte. Natürlich konnte er nicht sicher sein, wer dort durch die Halle ging, aber etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass es Elizabeth Ashford war.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und sah sie gerade die unterste Stufe der großen Treppe in die oberen Stockwerke betreten. Er gab sich keine Mühe, leise zu sein und bei dem Geräusch der Kerkertür, die ins Schloss fiel, drehte Elizabeth sich überrascht um.

„Professor… Sie sind ja noch wach." Ihre Haare waren etwas durcheinander und ihr Kleid am Ausschnitt so verrutscht, dass er die Ränder ihres BHs deutlich unter dem roten Stoff erkennen konnte. Mit einigen großen Schritten war er bei ihr und funkelte sie an.

„Hatten Sie einen erfolgreichen Abend?", seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und hatte etwas Brutales an sich. Liz atmete ein und verzog das Gesicht.

„Haben Sie etwa getrunken, Professor Snape?" Sie sah ihn irritiert und leicht empört an.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie das etwas angeht, Elizabeth. Immerhin kommen Sie geraden von ihrem Sexeinsatz bei Malfoy, was? Konnten sie es ihm wenigstens besorgen. Immerhin scheint er Sie ja noch nicht getötet zu haben." Seine Stimme war schwerfälliger als sonst, klang aber auch verbittert und wütend.

„Das wiederum geht Sie ja nun kaum etwas an, Professor!", bemerkte sie giftig und sah ihm fest in die zornigen Augen.

„Ach ja? Wir werden ja sehen, ob es mich etwas angeht. Vielleicht sind sie ja auch ein Risiko für die Arbeit des Ordens, wenn Sie sich unter dem Deckmantel der Spionage durch alle Betten der Todesser vögeln."

Elizabeth sah ihn einen Augenblick sprachlos vor Wut an. Er stand am Fuß der Treppe und sie auf der untersten Stufe, sodass sie beinahe so groß war wie er. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenigen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und fast sichtbare Blitze zuckten zwischen ihren grünen und seinen schwarzen Augen hin und her.

„Wenn Sie frustriert sind, weil es zu lange keine Frau mehr freiwillig mit Ihnen gemacht hat, kann ich Ihnen leider nicht helfen", zischte Liz böse.

„Ach ja, meinen Sie, es würde keine Freiwilligen geben?", seine Stimme klang jetzt etwas rauer als noch zuvor und ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe.

„Ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen", zischte sie und im nächsten Moment trafen sich ihren Lippen zu einem harten und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

Elizabeth und Severus hatten noch immer ihre Lippen aufeinandergepresst. Es war kein liebevoller Kuss. Er war hart, fordernd und besitzergreifend. Plötzlich spürte Liz seine Hände an ihren Hüften.

„Komm mit", knurrte er nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Mund entfernt.

Elizabeths Herz pochte. Die Ereignisse an diesem Abend schienen sich wirklich zu überschlagen. Innerlich war sie ganz froh darüber, nicht mit Malfoy geschlafen zu haben. Egal wie herrisch Snapes Kuss gewesen war, er hatte doch weit mehr in ihr ausgelöst, als es Malfoys Berührungen vermocht hatte. Jetzt fand sich die junge Verteidigungslehrerin auf den Fluren des Kerkers wieder, durch die sie dem Tränkemeister folgte, der mit zügigen Schritten voranging und sie an einem Arm hinter sich herzog.

Als sie seine Räume erreicht hatten, murmelte er das Passwort und schob Liz dann in sein Büro. Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin und einige Kerzen erhellten den Schreibtisch und die Sitzecke. Unvermittelt stand Snape wieder dicht vor ihr und küsste sie erneut. Elizabeth schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sein Kuss schmeckte nach Kräutern und Whiskey, eine verführerische Mischung, wie sie fand.

Seine Hände fanden den Weg zu ihrem Hintern und pressten sie fest an sich. Abrupt löste er den Kuss wieder. Liz musste nach Luft schnappen. Sie war noch immer außer Atem von dem schnellen Weg durch die Kerkergänge.

„Hast du es getan?", seine Stimme klang heiser. Sie schaute ihm in seine tiefschwarzen Augen, in denen sich das Flackern der Kerzen spiegelte. Noch immer hatte sie ihre Hände um seinen Nacken geschlungen.

„Hast du mit diesem Bastard geschlafen?" Jetzt war seine Stimme lauter geworden. Wut, Hass und Abscheu klangen in seinen Worten mit.

„Nnnein… nein!", Elizabeth schüttelte ihren Kopf. Noch einmal sah sie den vergangenen Abend mit Malfoy vor ihrem geistigen Auge, spürte noch einmal das Überlegenheitsgefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass ihr Plan, Lucius zu verwirren, funktioniert hatte.

„Raus…", sagte sie immer noch etwas kurzatmig, „raus aus meinen Gedanken, Severus Snape! Du kannst mir auch so glauben!" Für einen Moment erschien ein Anflug von Überraschung auf seinen Gesicht, darüber dass sie seinen Legilimentikangriff bemerkt hatte. Doch dann verdunkelte sich sein Blick wieder und wurde undurchdringlich, aber Liz spürte, dass er seine Attacke eingestellt hatte.

Sie war nicht wütend. Sie war selbst verwundert darüber, aber tief in sich konnte sie verstehen, dass er dieses unfaire Mittel einsetzte, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Vielleicht hätte sie sich selbst nicht geglaubt, wenn sie sich so zerzaust mitten in der Nacht heimkommen gesehen hätte.

Wortlos begann er erneut sie zu küssen. „An deinen Okklumentikfähigkeiten arbeiten wir später", zischte er zwischen zwei langen Küssen, „so machtlos kannst du keinesfalls als Spion arbeiten." Er hob sie mit überraschender Kraft an, als wäre es eine Leichtigkeit für ihn. Elizabeth schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und ließ sich von ihm in seine privaten Räume tragen.

„Okay…", hauchte sie. Seine Küsse und sein betörender Duft machten sie schwindelig und sie hätte ihm in diesem Moment bei allem zugestimmt.

Plötzlich spürte sie, dass Snape sie auf etwas Weichem ablegte und fand sich sitzend auf seiner Bettkante wieder. Er stand vor ihr. Groß und schwarz im Schatten des dunklen Raumes. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs (sie wusste nicht, wo er den auf einmal hergenommen hatte) loderte auch hier ein Feuer im Kamin auf. Das Flackern in seinem Rücken ließ ihn noch größer und mächtiger aussehen. Elizabeth sah zu ihm hoch. Für einen kurzen Moment bewegte sich keiner von beiden.

„Zieh dich aus." Snapes Stimme war tief und seine Aussage eindeutig ein Befehl, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Aber Elizabeth wollte auch gar nicht widersprechen. Langsam öffnete sie ihr Kleid und musste aufstehen, um es ganz auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen.

„Weiter." Sie schluckte hart und ließ ihren BH und die halterlosen Strümpfe folgen. Wieder sah sie ihn an. Inzwischen trug sie nur noch das schwarze Spitzenhöschen. Eine Gänsehaut hatte ihren Körper überzogen, obwohl es im Raum angenehm warm war.

„Weiter", jetzt war sie sich beinahe sicher, dass seiner Stimme eine steigende Erregung anzuhören war. Elizabeth atmete tief ein. Ein Gefühl der Erniedrigung loderte in ihr auf, als sie auch ihr letztes Kleidungsstück ablegte. Sie stand vor ihm. Nackt und schutzlos, fasziniert von seiner machtvollen Aura und – das musste sie zugeben – extrem erregt von der Verheißung, die in seinem fordernden Blick lag.

„Leg dich hin." Elizabeth versuchte so würdevoll und selbstsicher, wie es ihr möglich war, in die Mitte des Bettes zu krabbeln. Langsam ließ sie sich in die schwarzen satinbezogenen Kissen gleiten. Er schritt an der Bettkante entlang, bis er am Fußende angekommen war. Liz wusste, dass er nun einen perfekten Blick zwischen ihre Beine hatte. Ihr Atem war flach. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich schon einmal so ausgeliefert gefühlt zu haben. Für ein paar Augenblicke schien der Tränkemeister sie nur zu betrachten. Dann knöpfte er quälend langsam seine Robe auf und ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Liz spürte, wie sich die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen ausbreitet. Noch immer bekleidet mit einer schwarzen Hose und einem ebenfalls schwarzen Hemd kam Snape nun näher. Er ergriff ihre Fußgelenke und zog die junge Frau näher an die Bettkante, bis ihre Knie das Ende der Matratze erreicht hatten. Dann öffnete er ihre Beine ein Stück weiter, beugte sich hinunter (oder kniete er?) und versenkte seinen Kopf langsam in ihrem Schoss.

Elizabeth musste nach Luft schnappen und ein überraschtes Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als sie seine Zunge an ihrem heißesten Punkt spürte. Verdammt! Nicht nur, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, er schien auch noch äußerst begabt und zielsicher zu sein bei dem, was er tat. Ihr Atem wurde schwerer und auch Snape schien nicht ganz unberührt zu bleiben. Liz hörte ein leises Knurren aus seiner Kehle, als er sein Tun mit zwei Fingern zu unterstützen begann. Sie war unglaublich feucht und er musste merken, dass sie schon mehr als bereit für ihn war. Aber Snape schien keine Eile zu haben. Sie berührte mit einer Hand sein schwarzes Haar, während sich ihre andere in seinen Kopfkissen vergrub. Ihr Stöhnen und Seufzen konnte sie schon lange nicht mehr vor ihm verbergen.

Elizabeth spürte, dass sie nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. Er wusste offenbar genau, wie er sie immer näher an den Rand des Wahnsinnes und der Erlösung bringen konnte. Liz hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und bog ihren Rücken, um ihre Hüfte noch weiter in seine Richtung schieben zu können.

Plötzlich löste er sich von ihr und sie konnte einen Laut der Enttäuschung nicht unterdrücken. Sie war wirklich schon ziemlich nahe am Rand der Ekstase gewesen.

Er lachte leise und dunkel. „Nicht so ungeduldig, Miss Ashford. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt…"

Das Herz der jungen Lehrerin pochte laut in ihrer Brust. Sie beobachtete, wie er sich langsam von seinem Hemd und der Hose befreite. Sogar seine Boxershorts darunter waren schwarz und hoben sich nun deutlich von seiner hellen, alabasterfarbenen Haut ab. Während er auch sein letztes Kleidungsstück auszog – jetzt selbst etwas ungeduldiger als er es noch zuvor gewesen war, wie sie mit etwas Genugtuung feststellte – rutschte Elizabeth wieder etwas weiter in die Mitte des Bettes. Endlich spürte sie sein Gewicht die Matratze beschweren und dann war er über ihr und verbrannte ihren Mund mit einem langen und einnehmenden Kuss. Er schmeckte jetzt etwas anders als zuvor und Liz Magen begann zu kribbeln, als sie bemerkte, dass er nach ihr schmeckte.

Sie öffnete bereitwillig ihre Beine für ihn und als sie ihn gerade am meisten ersehnte, drang er kräftig und fordernd in sie ein. Elizabeth musste nach Luft schnappen, als er groß und hart in ihr verweilte. Dann begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann wurde er schneller und fester. Sie hörte seinen keuchenden Atem an ihrem Ohr, dann fanden sich ihre Lippen erneut. Liz wusste, dass sie es nicht allzu lange aushalten würde. Die Situation, seine Dominanz und die Tatsache, dass er mit seiner Größe Punkte in ihrem Inneren zu treffen schien, die sie den Verstand verlieren ließen, brachten sie dem Höhepunkt immer näher. Aber irgendetwas in ihr konnte es nicht akzeptieren, sich so passiv dem verheißungsvollen Schicksal zu ergeben. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte dagegen. Er hielt kurz inne und sah ihr in die leuchtenden grünen Augen. Dann – leichter als erwartet – ließ er sich von auf den Rücke drücken. Kurz lag er neben ihr und Elizabeth nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich seine Männlichkeit noch einmal näher anzusehen. Er war tatsächlich ziemlich groß und es war nicht zu bestreiten, dass er ebenfalls an der Grenze seiner Erregung angekommen war.

Liz fuhr mit einer Hand über seine ganze Länge und entlockte ihm damit einen tiefen Seufzer. Sie erhob sich und kletterte auf seinen überraschend sehnigen und beinahe muskulösen Körper. Dann ließ sie ihr Becken langsam auf ihn sinken. Immer tiefer spürte sie, wie er sie wieder vollständig ausfüllte. Sie stützte sich mit einer Hand auf seinem Brustkorb ab, während sie die andere hinter sich und zwischen seine Beine gleiten ließ. Er hingegen hatte ein neues Interesse an ihren Brüsten entdeckt und umkreiste ihre harten Brustwarzen nun mit seinen Daumen. Immer schneller bewegte sie sich auf ihn, bis sie spürte, dass sie selbst ihren Orgasmus nun nicht mehr herauszögern konnte.

Elizabeth Körper begann zu zucken. Eine unglaubliche Welle der Erregung überrollte sie und sie ließ ihren Kopf auf seinem Brustkorb nieder, während ihr Unterleib sich noch immer um ihn verkrampfte. Mit einem kehligen Laut drehte Snape Elizabeth wieder auf den Rücken und begann, in die letzten Schauer ihres abebbenden Orgasmus hinein, fest in sie einzudringen. Nach wenigen Stößen war auch er soweit. Tiefes Stöhnen begleitete seinen Höhepunkt und Liz spürte, wie er sich tief in ihr ergoss. Wie durch einen Nebel sah sie seinen verlangenden Blick und dann lagen beide schwer atmend nebeneinander auf dem großen Bett.

Einige Minuten sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Beide lauschten lediglich ihrem eigenen, hämmernden Herzschlag. Und dann – gerade als sie überlegte, ob er wohl eingeschlafen war – durchbrach er die Stille:

„Wenn er jemals mit dir schläft, bringe ich ihn um."

 **Bitte hinterlasst mir eure Meinung. Das wäre wundervoll :-)**

 **Eure Lion 3**


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

Als Elizabeth am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, ließ sie ihre Augen noch etwas geschlossen. Sie spürte die kühlen Satinlaken auf ihrer nackten Haut und roch Snapes männlichen Kräuterduft. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Einen Moment blinzelte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein. Das Feuer im Kamin war heruntergebrannt und ein Fenster gab es in diesem Kerkerraum nicht. Neben sich hörte sie den Tränkemeister gleichmäßig atmen. Elizabeth drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Snape lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt. Auf seiner hellen Haut verliefen unendlich viele schmale Narben, die seinen Rücken wie ein Netz zu überziehen schienen.

Vorsichtig berührte Liz eine besonders deutliche Linie mit ihrem Zeigefinger und fuhr sie sanft nach. Schnell hielt sie inne, als Snape – offenbar im Schlaf – tief Luft holte und langsam ausatmete. Einige Minuten blieb sie ruhig neben ihm liegen und beobachtete, wie sein Körper sich bei jedem Atemzug hob und senkte. Woher mochte er so viele Narben bekommen haben? Hinter seiner Tätigkeit als Spion schien mehr Grausamkeit und Schmerz zu stecken, als sie vermutet hatte. Irgendwie empfand sie plötzlich unendliches Mitgefühl für den oft so kalt und unnahbar auftretenden Mann. Die Narben auf seiner Haut schienen nur die sichtbaren Spuren der Narben auf seiner Seele zu sein. Hatte er überhaupt schon einmal jemandem in seinem Leben vertrauen können. Nun ja, Dumbledore bestimmt, aber gab es da noch andere Vertrauenspersonen? Elizabeth konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Sein Verhalten der letzten Tage erschien ihr nun in einem ganz neuen Licht. Diese Härte, die Abwehr gegenüber allem und jedem… war das am Ende seine Art mit den Verletzungen der Vergangenheit umzugehen?

In diesem Moment traf Liz einen Entschluss. Egal, wie sehr Snape versuchen würde, sie von sich wegzustoßen, egal, ob er sie verletzen würde – und sie war sich sicher, dass er es tun würde – sie wollte der Mensch sein, dem er vertrauen konnte. Im gleichen Moment kam sie sich furchtbar vermessen vor, das zu denken. Aber sie konnte es nicht mehr leugnen: Aus der anfänglichen Faszination für den Zaubertrankmeister war mehr geworden. Er bedeutete ihr etwas. Wie er nun neben ihr lag, ruhig und friedlich, hatte er plötzlich etwas Verletzliches an sich, das sie sich nie zuvor hätte vorstellen können.

Sie dachte darüber nach, was sie alles an ihm mochte. Da war zuerst einmal seine Intelligenz. Elizabeth hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Männer gehabt, die gebildet und über die Maßen begabt in ihrem Fachbereich waren. Hinzu kam seine Entschlossenheit bei allem, was er tat und sagte. Er konnte einen mit kleinen Gesten und Blicken ebenso schnell vernichten wie erregen, wie sie in der letzten Nacht festgestellt hatte. Severus Snape war loyal und wenn man es recht betrachtete der uneigennützigste Mensch, den sie kannte. Er hatte sein privates Glück weit hinter die gute Sache des Kampfes gegen die dunkle Seite gestellt. Es schien so vieles zu geben, was er tief in sich verborgen hielt und keinem Menschen anvertraute und in diesem Moment wünschte sich Elizabeth nichts mehr, als dieser Mensch zu sein, dem er sich wirklich offenbarte. Aber – so vermutete sie – das würde eine unglaublich lange Zeit brauchen und wahrscheinlich zur schwersten Aufgabe ihres Lebens werden. Den dunklen Lord als Spionin auszukundschaften kam ihr plötzlich wie ein Kinderspiel vor im Vergleich dazu, sich einen Platz im Herzen von Severus Snape zu erobern.

Als Snape erwachte, spürte er sofort, dass sie noch da war. Er hatte vor dem Einschlafen fest damit gerechnet, dass Elizabeth noch in der Nacht seine Räume verlassen und möglichst viele Stockwerke zwischen sie bringen würde. Und er wünschte, sie hätte es getan. Aber sie war noch da. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Rücken und wusste nicht, ob sie noch schlief. Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können! Es war bestimmt der verdammte Feuerwhiskey, der sein Gehirn vernebelt hatte. Snape konnte sich nur zwei Szenarien vorstellen, wie der weitere Morgen verlaufen würde: Entweder er konnte gleich in ihrem Gesicht die bittere Reue lesen, dass sie sich mit ihm, der menschenhassenden Fledermaus, eingelassen hatte. Oder sie würde die Nacht als Start in eine glückliche gemeinsame Zukunft sehen und es war an ihm, ihre Hoffnungen und Träume ein zweites Mal zu zerstören. Warum war sie nicht einfach gegangen und ersparte ihnen beiden die schreckliche Schmach des nächsten Morgens.

Noch immer atmete sie ruhig und gleichmäßig hinter ihm ein und aus. Sein ganzes Zimmer roch nach ihr. Sie schien ihren Erdbeerduft in jeder Ecke des Raumes und jeder Faser seines Bettes verteilt zu haben. Wie ein Mahnmal hing er überall an ihm. Als schmerzvolle Erinnerung daran, dass ihr Duft noch da sein würde, wenn sie schon lange für immer aus seinem Bett und seinem Leben verschwunden war. Und sie musste verschwinden. Er konnte das Risiko und die Verantwortung nicht tragen, wenn sie tatsächlich bleiben wollte. Schon bald würde sie nur noch ein bittersüßer Traum sein von einem Leben, dass er niemals führen konnte. Niemals wieder durfte er zulassen, dass Gefühle ihn stärker in seinem Handeln beeinflussten als sein Verstand. Außerdem spürte Snape tief in sich, dass er eine weitere Enttäuschung, wie die mit Lily damals, nicht noch einmal würde ertragen können.

Plötzlich fühlte er ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken. Ihre Berührung ließ seine Haut in Flammen stehen, doch er atmete ruhig weiter, den Moment des endgültigen Aufwachens vor sich herschiebend, um die viel zu perfekte und zerbrechliche Gegenwart noch einen Moment länger genießen zu können.

Er atmete tief ein und spürte, dass sie Inne hielt. Regungslos blieb er liegen, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihn noch einmal berühren, aber sie tat es nicht. Nur ihr Atem und der Duft nach Erdbeeren und Honig ließen ihn noch spüren, dass sie da war.

Elizabeth hatte noch kurz darüber nachgedacht, wie sie es am besten anstellte, sich langsam aber sicher in sein Herz zu schleichen. Das wäre nur gerecht. Immerhin hatte sie an diesem Morgen endgültig das Gefühl, dass er es schon längst in ihres geschafft hatte. Es wäre ja nun mehr als unfair, wenn das langfristig nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen würde. Erst recht, wenn es nur seiner – aus falschem Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Selbsthass entstandenen – Abwehrhaltung geschuldet war.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts meine Flirt- und Verführungsfähigkeiten derart auf die Probe stellen würde, dachte Elizabeth leise lächelnd bei sich. Es kribbelte in ihrem Bauch. Bisher war sie immer stolz darauf gewesen, als Aurorin stets neben ihren männlichen Kollegen bestehen zu können. Als gleichwertiger Partner. Immer definiert über ihre Auffassungsgabe, ihren Verstand und ihre Kampffähigkeiten. Plötzlich gefiel sie sich in der Rolle der mysteriösen und unschuldigen Verführerin. Die war sie natürlich nicht wirklich, aber eine Zeit lang würde sie diese Rolle gerne spielen. Und wer weiß – vielleicht konnte sie auf diese Art spionieren und gleichzeitig den dunklen Tränkemeister aus der Reserve locken. Elizabeth war fest entschlossen. Und das Schauspiel durfte direkt beginnen.

Langsam erhob sie sich und hielt sich scheu einen Zipfel seiner dünnen Bettdecke vor den Körper. Ihre Haare waren durcheinander und hingen ihr wild über die Schultern. Sie ging um das Bett herum, bis sie vor ihm stand. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah sie an.

„Guten Morgen, Professor…", sie achtete genau darauf, dass die Decke mehr zeigte, als sie verbarg und er schien das auch zu bemerken, denn sein Blick flackerte kurz auf.

„Sie haben doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich noch kurz bei Ihnen duschen gehe, oder?", fragte sie arglos.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Snape hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass sie die Ruhe hatte, jetzt noch in seinen Räumen duschen zu gehen. Misstrauisch beäugte er sie. Snape erhob sich und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Im Gegensatz zu Elizabeth war er immerhin mit seinen Boxershorts bekleidet.

„Wenn es sein muss", raunzte er sie unfreundlich an. Auf keinen Fall wollte er ihr das Gefühl geben, dass sie sich hier einnisten durfte. Seine Wohnung war kein Ort an dem Platz für eine Frau war, die hier ihren süßlichen Duft verbreitete und dann auch noch seine Dusche blockierte. Das sollte sie wissen. Und wenn seine ruppige Art sie in die Flucht schlug – umso besser! Dann lief er immerhin keine Gefahr mehr, sich weiter emotional in irgendetwas zu verstricken, dass für sie beide nicht gut sein würde.

Zu seiner Überraschung schien sie weder von seinem bösen Blick, noch seinem bissigen Ton abgeschreckt zu sein. Stattdessen lächelte sie: „Ja, es muss leider sein, Sir." Und zu seiner Überraschung ließ sie die Decke fallen, die sie eben noch notdürftig bedeckt hatte und stand nun vollkommen nackt vor ihm. Er schluckte. Seit wann funktionierte sein verbaler Abwehrmechanismus bei ihr denn nicht mehr? Er hatte erwartet, dass sie beleidigt aus dem Zimmer stürmen würde, nach dieser Abfuhr, aber allem Anschein nach war sie gerade dabei sich umzudrehen und sein Badezimmer zu betreten. Snape ahnte, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war. Schon jetzt spürte er, dass diese nackte, wunderschöne, intelligente Frau, die gerade die Dusche seines Badezimmers betätigte, ihn ablenkte und viel zu präsent in seinen Gedanken war.

Er beschwor sich erst einmal einen starken, schwarzen Kaffee herauf und wartete noch ein paar Minuten unschlüssig auf der Bettkante. Dann hörte er, wie das Wasser abgedreht wurde und vernahm im nächsten Moment auch schon ihre Stimme:

„Professor? Professor! Könnten Sie wohl einmal kurz hereinkommen, bitte", Elizabeth klang unschuldig, aber ihre Worte waren reine Provokation, das wusste er.

„Was ist?", blaffte er sie durch die verschlossene Tür an.

„Ach bitte, Professor, haben Sie zufällig ein Handtuch für mich?"

Dieses kleine Biest. Wütend öffnete er die Badezimmertür. Für einen Moment stockte er. Der kleine Raum war neblig vom heißen Wasserdampf und in der Dusche am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand sie und lugte um den Duschvorhang herum. Für einen Moment verschlugen ihm die Düfte und ihre schemenhafte Gestalt im Nebel den Atem. Sie sah aus wie eine Elfe im Morgentau. Schnell verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder und polterte wütend los: „Verdammt noch mal, Miss Ashford, wozu in Merlins Namen sind Sie eine verdammte Hexe, wenn sie offenbar weder dazu in der Lage sind, ein Handtuch erscheinen zu lassen, noch sich trocken zu hexen." Seine Stimme war kalt und herablassend. Aber Elizabeth schien immer noch zu lächeln. Und zu seinem Entsetzen stieg sie nun auch noch aus der Dusche und kam auf ihn zu. Er wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Er hatte ernsthafte Sorgen schon sehr bald seine Selbstbeherrschung aufgeben zu müssen. Bilder der letzten Nacht blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Wie sie sich unter ihm gewunden hatte und auf ihm… Jetzt war sie ganz dicht vor ihm. Nackt und ihr Körper von Wassertropfen bedeckt.

„Ach ja… ich glaube, ich habe meinen Zauberstab in Ihrem Schlafzimmer vergessen…" Sie biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe. Die Art und Weise, wie sie das Wort „Zauberstab" ausgesprochen hatte, spürte Snape mit sofortiger Wirkung in deinen Lenden. Langsam schlenderte sie an ihm vorbei. Ihre feuchten Haare berührten ihn an der Schulter. Für einen Moment blieb er betäubt stehen und folgte ihr dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Elizabeth schwang gerade ihren Zauberstab und hatte offensichtlich schon ganze Arbeit geleistet: Ihr Haar war getrocknet und sie trug nun ein hellgrünes Sommerkleid mit einem Tellerrock, der auf Höhe ihrer Knie endete.

„Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend beim Essen, nehme ich an, Professor? Ich bin schon ganz gespannt auf die Willkommensfeier!"

Er brachte nur noch ein Schnauben heraus, während sie sich beschwingt und offenbar glänzender Laune auf den Weg hinaus aus seinen Räumen machte.

Diese kleine Teufelin! Wie konnte es nur passieren, dass sie auf einmal immun gegen seine Verletzungen zu sein schien. Snape runzelte die Stirn. Und zu allem Überfluss musste er dringend etwas mit seiner immer noch deutlich sichtbaren Erektion machen…

 **Hey, ihr Lieben!**

 **Ich will ja nicht nerven, aber ich würde mich echt sehr über die eine oder andere Rückmeldung freuen. Wenn ihr also noch kurz ne Minute habt, schreibt mir doch eure Meinung, Wünsche, Ideen…**

 **Danke :-)**

 **Eure Lion**


End file.
